I wouldn't do this if I didn't love you
by AzureEnding
Summary: Semi-Sequel to WAFADV: Even in this situation I can't help but keep her close to me knowing at any moment they may decide to kil her and remove the kyubi from me...but I can't help but notice in this situation how beautiful she looks...
1. Captured: Choose Hinata or sasuke

**Chapter one :Disclaimer i don't own naruto or trivium, if i owned naruto i'd have a few archs i come up with in the story and sakura would be a support role and hinata would be the herione **

_**Sequel to my shitty story what arises from a destroyed village**_

_**Sasuke **__**Retrieval act 3**_

**Also! Chapter 13 of popularity's faults WILL be up later today I promise!**

The leaf village would on occasion be quiet and content but as of today that was obviously not the case Naruto in tow with sakura Neji Hinata and Kiba rushing towards the gate with a stoic Sai already rushing out towards the forest ahead of the others; they had been given another chance to go after him, another chance to go after Sasuke rumors splurged that he had killed Orochimaru in most cases that'd be all the reason **not** to go after him but in this case it meant all the more to do so as they raced off not even an hour had gone by when they noticed things didn't seem right, sadly by that time their chance to do anything had be sadly destroyed.

A giant white bird came down causing explosion after explosion harmless surprisingly but the dust and derbies caused hindered vision, nobody moved all that could be heard happened to be heard was a swooping and a muffled noise scream when the smoke cleared in front of them was a member of the akatsuki his hair blonde his eyes cold much like a male version of Ino, just happened to be that this version was an ass obsessed with his 'art'.

"Well, well what do we have here? Where do you all think your going?"

"Let her go!" Naruto yelled Kiba by his side growling in frustration

Dediara looked down and to his error grabbed the wrong girl, but could use this to his advantage, learning everything he could about this girl she seemed to have an adverse effect on the kyuubi within his target, so in turn this was actually better than using his feelings against him he'd be using his own body against him!

"What's the matter, upset?" He smirked "How about…we make a deal here maybe I'll be kind and won't hurt this girl **if** you agree to my demands"

Naruto stared at the man before him and his gaze turned towards Hinata, if anything he wanted to save Sasuke, but being himself could never leave a friend behind especially Hinata, she'd **never** done a thing worthy of doing such thing and even if she had he could never do such a thing.

"What are your demands?"

The others looked rather shocked that he'd agree to such a thing, Hinata being selfless spoke up, her voice shaking worried more about Naruto and the mission more than her own safety

"N-Naruto-kun! W-what are you d-doing? Go on and bring Sasuke-san back I-I'll be fine!"

"Awh…Isn't that sweet willing to sacrifice your life for your little boyfriend's affair with another man how sweet!"

Naruto's face went from angry to annoyed, pissed and honestly confused deciding to remind him they were still here he spoke up in annoyance

"WHAT are your demands!"

"ahh… Yes as I was saying, if you want this woman to live you must agree to come with me without anyone following they **must** continue the mission with out any interference once we get half way to the hideout I will release the girl for her to return to the village and if a **single **ninja follows us she will be killed without a seconds thought do I make my self _clear?_ Hm?

Naruto winced for more than one reason, he wanted to bring Sasuke back but couldn't risk it he gave his teammates the look that told them to go on ahead even if sakura protesting him leaving the mission only be given a glare that she should've seen coming as soon as they left Naruto was on foot directly beside Dediara directly in front of Hinata a kunai pointed at her back, which completely agitated Naruto to no ends but nothing he could honestly do to really stop the bastard reaching the hideout wasn't an issue but the fact that as soon as they entered they had quickly been confronted with the mouth of the lion so to speak.

Pain looked to the girl and to the jailer in his presence normally he would've been annoyed that he actually disobeyed him but when he brought the nine tails could he really be upset? But what to do about the girl…

"I am glad you I send you to get the third and you bring me nine, I am pleased only matter is what to do about this girl" pain spoke his monotone voice made everything spoken more menacing then needed

"I don't see why we don't just kill her if you brought her here that must mean she must be important to the kyuubi-brat" Kisame spoke up

Naruto's face lit up with rage and quickly moved himself directly in front of Hinata as to make sure no harm came to her, eyes glaring over into red teeth quickly becoming fangs

"That won't be necessary Kisame" A man spoke up but it was obvious it was uchiha itachi from his eyes

"If he's getting that defensive we can use this to our advantage"

The other members remained silent

"We can use Naruto to track the other jailers and capture them above all else I've been intrigued by something for awhile" he said while looking from the hyuga to Naruto

"My brothers been trying to rebuild the uchiha clan and as it seems it isn't really trying to do so, I wonder what would become of a child of the most prestige clan in konohana and the holder of the tailed beast.

Naruto's face went from angry to flushed in mere seconds as for Hinata it started from a blush to a near faint pain looked at the uchiha in confusion

"What brings such an idea upon you itachi?" Pain asked again monotone making it as much as a death threat than needed

"I just wish to find out if this is a correct hypothesis"

"You're still asking me to…do things with Hinata how could you expect…me to do that"

"Simple she seems willing and if I'm correct you'll be dieing soon, why not leave a legacy before your untimely death?"

Naruto looked over to Hinata seeing the huge blush on her face sensing the nervousness from her grabbed her hand and held it tight in contrast it was fear due to her losing him, but she couldn't let him know that…or could she, the fact he may die would mean she could tell him everything but at the same time it would made things harder for the both of them.

"Don't worry" Itachi spoke up again "It'd take at least a year or two to get this process of gathering the other beasts if you two hurry you could actually spend the rest of your time before death comes knocking on your door, don't worry I'll take care of the kid for the both of you."

"What do…you mean she won't keep the...child?"

"Why would I let her live after this she'd kill herself after anyway"

"Tobi show them to their room so they may or may not begin this process its all up to them" pain spoke again his eyes lingering on itachi

"_No matter how cruel you may think I am that girl loves him, so it'd only be right to give them happiness before the end, besides I think her love for him is so strong she'd probably die from depression when he meets his end that she'd die before the child hit the age of 6 this idea of mine will probably fail…but that's a chance I'm willing to take" _Itachi thought as he left the room

(Enters Trivium:Departure ending chorus at 4:46-till the end)

Tsunade received a carrier bird with a letter from sakura and let out an enraged yell and sent her desk through her floor and sent for Sai yamato and the best root member they could find three assembled one Tsunade never had honestly never actually had the pleasure of bossing around and since the mission was led by the hokage herself the mission was without masks when she asked him to remove it he was extremely hesitant like the mask had been apart of him but reluctantly did so as he didn't want to infer the woman's wrath when he did so the only thing she could do was gasp and stare at the boys blank eyes the emotionless pupils he had but she knew full well who it was removing all thoughts from her mind sent them out quickly in Naruto's direction

Naruto curled up in a protective shell around Hinata as they slept afraid she'd get hurt

"_I can't let them harm her…I can't let them make me…do __**that**__ with her ether even…if she may want to I'll protect you my friend Hinata I promise"_

As sakura sped to help them accompanied by the fast approaching root anbu in her direction the only thing she could do was hope and pray they would be ok

"_Naruto…"_

**A/N Hell yes I'm back! This is short and this time around I'm adding sexual themes just no lemon or rape (enters I'm an ass hole no jutsu) but its basically one-sided rape since Naruto thinks he'd be raping her, go figure he's stupid anyway If you read my story before this you can guess who the third root member is, this is a semi spin-off since this is AU as of now I changed a few things not really much to be concerned with just that sakura confessed before they left to find Sasuke he still didn't believe it Hinata hasn't yet, since the pain arc will happen later but them finding Sasuke happens sooner as of as soon as this story starts lol but I'll keep up with this story as well as my other story and a new one I want to start soon it'll be modern day just like popularity's faults look forward to that chapter two will be up later today so be patient! **

**-RANTING SECTION!-**

**I felt like bringing this up due to it just bugging the hell out of meok for those of you who haven't read 504 skip this, but as i read it and saw what kushina said about finding someone like your mother at first glancei thought of sakura...BUT!**

**When you look at it in a different context as in look underneath the underneath she said MOTHER not ME his mother was selfless courageous kind and loving exactly like hinata as for sakura, she's more or less weird now in my opinion but it may just be me looking too deep into it eh just me wishing lol anyways till next time**


	2. you can't change what your eyes see

_**Chapter 2**_

_**How could they expect me do this…to her?**_

**As I'm posting this working on the next chapter! and i just realized i had 2,010 words on the first chapter LOL how hilarious is that?**

Sakura kept racing down the tree lines looking for any sign of entry way to the akatsuki's hideout to be honest it was obvious she was more concerned with Naruto more than Hinata none the less she kept going behind her she noticed four figures the one closest must've been ether Kiba or Neji since they both did care for the girl, she assumed Neji though her life was valued and if he valued his life he'd protect her even if he died, at least then his life would mean something, the other three approaching in the distance she couldn't make out but wasn't worried if they had any means to attack they would've attacked Neji and or Kiba by now when she came face to face with a waterfall along with a lone akatsuki member unfortunately it was the near immortal Hidan she has to deal with when she landed he spoke

"If you're looking for the blonde and the shy chick there inside _fucking_ please come back when it's more convenient or when I don't feel like adding another life to my near immortal one"

Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin when she said they…were doing something like that but more than fear of this man she was angry _very _angry before she had a chance to protest two spinning objects collided into the man before her and her guess was right Kiba had come to her aid, while Kiba was standing there boasting as usual Hidan arose as his scythe started to descend upon the dog lover Sakura was about to scream but before she could all she could hear was a loud call

"**Sa seru!"**

A burning ball of fire slammed into the immortals chest sending him further into the cave the three root members rushed in kiba and sakura nearly shocked but followed suite

As they entered they came face to face with Itachi the five of them stopped dead in their tracks itachi as if smirked spoke in his uncaring tone

"If you wish to see them so be it, they just got into the room a moment ago you can bare witness to this event" he spoke as he rushed them into a room with one glass window on the other side was Naruto positioned on top of the heiress, you could tell nervousness was all around him

"H-Hinata forgive me for doing this please, please I wouldn't do this if it wasn't for the fact that they could-"

Hinata's hand reached his face a warm smile was plastered on her face

"I wouldn't think of doing this with anyone else Naruto-kun" she spoke in almost a whisper her blush evident on her face as well as the one forming on his he broke eye contact quickly blushing intensifying as soon as he was at her entrance pleaser intensified as well as the blushing and shaking kiba stood mortified sakura was actually so angry she was crying, yamato's eyes basically went wider than thought physically possible the boy with the mask remained emotionless, due to lack of his face it was hard to tell if he even had any emotion shown.

"H-How could you do this you bastard!" Kiba yelled in frustration

"Easier than you think, the young girl was willing to do it if it kept Naruto alive, as well as for her own personal desires Naruto did it for her, he couldn't let her die sad, he doesn't even know how she feels" Itachi said his face still stoic Kiba was about to interrupt when he saw Sai…cheering?

"I didn't think dickless had it in him its actually bigger than I thought"

The masked boy put a hand on Sai signaling him to shut up as he did so he also walked forward slowly removing his mask when it was removed electric blue eyes appeared behind black hair sakura and kiba recalled the boy but the only one to say or even react to this had been sakura

"Y-you…why- what happened to you!"

"Sakura…" his voice emotionless but steady "Get back."

She moved back only to see the glass slowly melt and heat from all around the room as soon as the glass was about half way removed it been too late, he entered her and all they could do was look and hear every sound every grunt and every moan that came from the two, sakura even in anger grabbed the dark haired boy as she quietly sobbed most of what could be heard was of Hinata saying his name almost on command her body attached to him as if he left her side she'd die it felt as if time had stopped all together they couldn't bare to watch but at the same time the only thing waiting for them was a killer ether way ether physically or emotionally they would be scared the dark haired boy turned to face itachi but sakura clung to him like a cat to a fence post

"K-Kuro what are you doing?"

The boy looked down into her emerald eyes his eyes showed sympathy for the pink haired girl looking at him for an odd reason she needed him to be there for her, as fragile as she was at the moment he needed to do this

"Itachi…you're doing this for the uchiha or is this for your brother…?

"Both" he said in his all the same tone

Kuro winced at his attitude but charged the man head on as soon as itachi laid his genjutsu the clone had vanished and below him fire burst from the ground setting a small fire to his cloak but quickly diminished

"I'll take that as a warning once more I'll end your friend's lives boy"

"_I can hold him off…if it's just him"_ he thought

Kuro quickly backed away from that warning back to his position with sakura clinging to his side again he entered her personal space more or less at the proximity of a kiss

"_You go for Naruto and Hinata I'll keep the akatsuki busy make sure to get them and everyone else out of here as fast as you can"_

"_B-But what about you?"_

"_I'm expendable don't worry about it!"_ his tone left no room for argument before the plan could go into effect a loud groan mixed gasping and moaning awkward wasn't the best word to describe it but one sentence was herd the heiress as if on impulse shouted out "Naruto-kun" as if that was on time sakura dashed out into the area all of which was dark except for the spot the two had occupied she dashed into the darkness and grabbed a-hold of them Sai supporting the weight which wasn't necessary but made running a bit easier they dashed for the entrance while Kuro started fire after fire around the hideout trying to by them time yamato, started blasting trees through the ceiling and the ground below due to the fires were quickly set ablaze the four made it out of the entrance before the fire reached them leaving Kuro to face itachi and Sasori.

"You won't escape your life will end here."

"Itachi if I've learned anything, it's that you can't kill me you need me baka"

After his words were uttered blue fire formed around the root Nin and the fire flew directly to the ceiling after which he was gone

Outside Naruto was panting and half naked along with Hinata who wasn't any different although blushing profusely sakura was honestly so mad she didn't know if it would be better to hit him or break his arms for not only deflowering the heiress but probably impregnating her as well

"**You baka!"** as she was about to hit him kiba stopped her "let him explain before you decide to go ape shit on him"

He spoke with as much anger if not more than she had

Naruto swallowed hard but his eyes cast below him much as Hinata's was as if they had been caught in the act, more or less that's what happened

The blonde looked up to defend himself as much as her

"If I didn't they would've killed her I wasn't going to let that happen" he looked over to the lavender eyed girl next to him with a sorrowful

"As I said Hinata I'm sorry for doing that to you, I hope someday…you'll forgive me"

"N-Naruto-kun I did it because…I…"

She started trailing off but found the courage she was looking for realizing his eyes were intently focused on her

"I've had feelings for you…for so…long" he voice gave out as his gaze caused her courage to wither but they all herd it Kiba was happy for his friend finally telling him even if he the baka did or didn't feel the same it gave him closure

Sakura was shocked to say the least that she finally said it but her hand clenched into a fist and walked forward

"You…You wait until it's convenient to tell him this after he gets you pregnant you decide to tell him this what's-"

Her sentence was cut short by kiba and the appearing Kuro she stopped only for them to start bombarding her with harmful words

"Do you realize you've done the same thing?" Naruto spoke first

"W-What?"

You told me you loved me because Sasuke was gone do you know how that made me feel?"

Her eyes widened then down cast almost immediately

"Hinata has always liked if not loved Naruto and now you get jealous I think your afraid to see someone your so close to find someone who loves him!" Kiba spoke up

Kuro walked forward looking at the girl in front of him

"Sakura, I know you care for him but the way things are you need to let him go, you had chances to pick him, I commend you on your faithfulness to your friend but this is too much"

He drew her into a hug as his sentence ended.

(Ignition By trivium 1:14 till 1:59)

Going back to konohana was uneventful no one said a word only thing noticeable was that Naruto was carrying Hinata after going through what they did a stronger bond was formed even if it was due to people he was going to have to fight some time soon

Most if not everyone who ran into them was ether blushing or angry in some cases both, when they got to the hokage tower at first she was relieved to see the boy alive but when she noticed he was carrying Hinata

"Naruto what happened to Hinata?" Tsunade asked in a curious yet demanding tone

"Well…you see"

…

"**WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING!"**

Pain and konan walked towards the entrance of the hideout he turned to face his fellow members.

"In 3 months from now we will retrieve the kyuubi without question"

"Why three months?" Kisame spoke up

In the months that follow that girl won't be able to act as a ninja we capture her force him to come back, we may even get the ten tails while were at it."

"T-Ten?" Tobi jumped up in mock horror

"But I thought it went to nine!"

"Due to unforeseen circumstances it isn't so will get the both of them in one swoop as well as destroy konohana" pain recited.

**A/N: I pretty much swapped the confession times and actually Hinata has somewhat told Naruto how she feels, I felt it necessary…not really but it'll develop sakura in a positive way when she sees that she won't always get what she wants like in this chapter… anyways if you people really want lemon your goanna have to wait a chapter or two, but I was going to add a bit more fluffishness but decided against it the lemon eh depends on the feed back I get**


	3. rage and fear: you won't have her!

**I'm going to have a reviewer vote, on pairings you can choose between**

**Karin, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, maybe Kuro not sure**

**And Sasuke's is iffy since he's basically a bigger douche than anything else I'll slowly develop out the relationships until I ether get a solid one I like or I get enough reviews on them, I have two going on in this chapter, of course one is due to self gratification nothing else as of yet while the other is out of one-sided love you'll see.**

"W-Wait baa-Chan wh-what are you doing!"

"What's it look like, I'm going to remove your testies obviously since you've used them now you won't be needing them later!" She shouted

"W-Wait Tsunade-sama D-Don't do it we didn't have a choice!"

Tsunade even hearing reason didn't want to accept it she still wanted to harm the blonde out of frustration but gave in

"You have a point…" she slowly retracted her arm away from the squirming blonde her glare still evident on her face

"Will just have to see how your father handles it"

….

Naruto and Neji both had a moment a rare moment they both agreed on the same course of action, hide in fear and repeat the mantra of _oh shit oh shit!_ And pray they don't get found out, however as soon as they decided to put this plan into motion the door opened

"You called for me Hokage-sama?"

Their hearts stopped

"Yes I have some news you might find important."

Hinata couldn't be more frightened of her father's reaction she ran through everything that would happen in her mind, she'd be banished or disowned or even murdered for mating before marriage not to even mention what would happen to Naruto-kun

"Your daughter Hinata…. was deflowered and may be pregnant"

Hiashi's stoic face went from stone to a raging volcano in a matter of seconds

"**I ORDERED YOU TO GUARD HER NOT INFER INTERCOURSE NEJI!"** He started to choke the life out of the hyuga prodigy instead of using the caged seal if gave him more satisfaction knowing he'd be taking the mans life with his own hands

…

"Hiashi-san…Neji didn't…do that Naruto did" Tsunade pointed out in between his out bursts of anger

Unfortunately for Naruto he herd what she had said he looked down to the boy in his view and then over to the blonde picked up Neji like a rag doll and threw him at the blonde in his wake

"**YOU LET THIS ONE IN YOU INNER SANCTUARY! HOW COULD YOU DEFILE OUR WAYS I WOULD RATHER YOU-**"

Hiashi stopped thought about it for a moment and realized he had a lapse in judgment he returned to his normal stoic self and turned to the hokage

"Tsunade-sama I request permission to allow them to continue seeing each other but under conditions" His voice returned to his normal calm faces

Everyone's faces went into shock Hinata couldn't believe her father was going to actually let her see Naruto let alone…date him considering the way it came to be then again she may be pregnant

"First off the boys parentage _must_ be known for it to be accepted, Second he must go through the trials to become a hyuga in name only of course, third they will be forcefully married **IF** he can make it through these trials but none of this will take place until _after_ his parents are known otherwise it would look horrible for us and finally" he looked over to the two

"I suggest you two get to know each other in the coming months, as well as pick two people you can trust to go by your side when the trials come forth you both will go through it to prove your love and worth to the clan, without that we can't prove you two aren't just married for political reasons" Hiashi spoke his voice calmed a bit

Hinata's blush increased ten fold Naruto was on the brink of having a heart attack, Sakura was again fuming the three anbu save yamato had seemed indifferent of course yamato was having a panic attack

"Y-you mean you're going to have us get married?"

"IF it wasn't for who your father is of course i'm only on an assumption on who it is but I have a pretty good idea who, I wouldn't even consider it but that doesn't mean the elders are going to accept you I'm only doing this for my daughter and due to the political aspect I'll be gaining" He spoke as if he was breathing ice in every direction

"If they decide to terminate the relationship due to this being 'an outside marriage' you will be forced to marry someone of the elders choice, be prepared for that outcome as well as the elders deciding you unfit for our clan even if you do pass the trials and instead of using her as a wife would instead disown her and if worse comes forward execution"

Disownment was looked upon towards Hinata as well as losing the love of her life, not to mention possible death for the both of them Wasn't something she wanted to accept but she would believe with everything she had that they would succeed

"It'd be best if you choose someone from the group here that know the situation, otherwise we'd have a lot of explaining and a lot of issues for the clan choose wisely

Naruto looked to the friends in the room sakura walked towards the blonde as she walked forward the black haired jinchuriki looked towards him as if deciding to help him with a slight smirk from the both of them they accepted the terms and it had been obvious that Naruto was going to accept this test not for his sake not even for the care she had shown him but for Hinata herself, Kiba and Neji walked towards Hinata, Neji had every right to undergo this trial he was in all sense of the word a hyuga and Kiba due to he himself being on the same team as the indigo haired girl's team had every right to go and that was something that wouldn't change.

"Sorry to interrupt your little heart warming decision's but as it seems Sasuke has come into our rage of interception this ordeal will have to wait you still have a mission to find him, best to get out there and try and find him as soon as possible" they nodded and in a blur all vanished.

Three hours out of the village they saw the visage of the person that they had been looking for in what seemed like an eternity Naruto took on a serious yet angry expression, sakura determination and at the same time love spurring from her gaze Hinata seriousness and determination, Kuro if anything wanted nothing more to rip his head off due to his past betrayal.

"Been awhile _uchiha_" The black haired boy spouted with as much venom as he could muster his normal crimson eyes turning electric blue with furry wanting more than anything to attack the person in front of him

"Ah…Kuro is it…I haven't seen you since, your coma nice to see you awake"

"Don't act all innocent you bastard, I should rip you to shreds for all you caused!"

Sasuke smirked he simply pointed skyward and three others landed behind him Sasuke dashed off shocked yet full of chagrin Naruto raced off followed by Hinata, and sakura

Neji, Kiba and Kuro stayed behind to face off between the three

"Well this seems unfair who gets the girl?" Kiba asked

"How about you leave the two to me and the both of you take the girl?" Kuro said sarcastically yet the anger still in his voice

"That seems unwise we don't know what their capable of, if they travel with Sasuke you can bet they may as well be strong" Neji commented

"I don't care, today isn't the best day to aggravate me!" the blue aura shrouded said person

"_**I forgot to mention, your electric and light chakra are sealed off and separated and can only be used while in your angelic form" The wolf spoke from his mindscape**_

"…_you wait until I may actually need them to tell me this!"_

"_**Would you rather me tell you when you try to cast one off and feel like a dumb ass?"**_

"_I'd rather you tell me a hell of a lot sooner than this!"_

Disregarding the wolfs words charged the enemies in front Sugetsu and jugo got into stance activating his curse mark with his one large arm ready flung it at the his assailant only for it to be blocked by Gatsuga, Sugetsu saw his chance and charged the one guarded hoping to get the upper hand, sadly he was mistaken, a kick to his jaw followed by a flame incased punch to the sternum ending with Neji's juken to the rib cage he was sent back hard, The girl known as Karin had a calm expression staring at the ones in front of her reading their chakra

"_His seems feral, it seems he could get distracted easy, the other seems calm but full of pride, which could be his downfall? The other seems mixed with more than just one an evil presence, very evil…and an angelic form as well, genjutsu wouldn't work on him, he seems very calm collected and fast? so I doubt taijutsu and due to the mixed chakra ninjutsu may stand a chance and I'd say kinjutsu but looking at him he has swords…maybe mixing it up to keep him on his toes would work rather than thinking he'd undefeatable, but Sasuke-kun would have the best chance"_ After working her analysis called out weaknesses the two ninja keeping them on guard smirking while Sugetsu worked on Neji, jugo on kiba

"What's wrong hyuga, working so hard to get noticed by your elers within your clan you can't keep up?"

"Wh-What'd you s-" His lapse in judgment caused him to get Sugetsu's blunt end of his sword directly in his face Neji, sent back a few 7 feet was winded but charged again only to be met with a hidden water dragon blasted him to the side into a tree

"_How…How could they have…Unless the girl!"_ Kuro thought realization hitting him "Kiba, keep those two busy!" Kuro shouted he dashed towards the red head

He reached her position ready to swing he flinched due to his past fear completely noticeable in the way his eyes shown fear unnoticeable normally she saw it

"_I see, he has anxieties about hitting women, he must have some trauma due to women, and I can use this against him even if it isn't Sasuke-kun he is handsome, I can work with it he'll be so embarrassed he'll be under my every whim blushing and-" _she stopped before she started getting mental images and made the best seductive face she could muster and said boy stood still staring his face perplexed

"You wouldn't hit a woman…would you?" She asked in a seductive voice

Normally this wouldn't get to him but since his memories had returned so did his fears…he slowly backed up hands shaking eyes slowly shrinking he felt like a child all over again.

"_Yes! Its working, maybe I can have fun with him, maybe Sasuke-kun would let me keep him, its so lonely since Sasuke-kun won't try anything I can use this one to relieve the loneliness"_ she smiled with a perverted look on her face

"_WHY do I always get the weird ones the crazy ones and the maniacal killers…" _Kuro thought as he looked towards kiba who was steadily holding his own as Neji started to come to

"_This is for the better actually those two will be able to win if I keep this one busy…that means…"_ He looked up from his laying position staring at the eyes of a perverted glare he could tell if anything he wasn't going to like the outcome of this, escaping would normally be the best option but in doing so could ruin the chances of getting Sasuke, and now that she knows his weakness it wouldn't help trying to go off to help fight if he would just freeze up wouldn't help solve everything she knows the weaknesses of his friends some how… that was something he needed to find out, he could possibly use this to his advantage.

"_I knew I should've brought Sai dammit_" He thought

Before she could grab the boy he downcast his face

"W-Wait" A blush evident on his face

"Before you begin…just answer me one thing, how you are able to know our weaknesses if you can't answer that at least tell me what Sasuke's plans are"

Karin backed up a bit

"_I see sacrifice to learn the truth so you can get the upper hand noble but that won't work" _she smirked

I'll only tell you that I am a sensory type of ninja and that's all you'll be getting" She spoke her voice still holding the nature the dark haired boy was uneasy with

"You-" He couldn't finish his sentence her hand started grazing his cheek and he froze cold any chance of moving was destroyed with fear, he didn't want to experience that pain again not after what had happened before but the fear that if he moved it would happen

"_Maybe…if I don't move she…she won't hurt me"_ his childish notion blaring through his ignorant mind

Neji finally came too seeing Sugetsu down and kiba breathing heavily facing off against curse mark version 2 of jugo Neji winced but got up and activated his blood limit as jugo attacked Neji made his move and struck a few nerves immobilizing him

"Hey! I had him!" Kiba shouted

" We need this one conscious"

"Do we really? Won't Kuro just bring back that girl?"

Neji realized what Kiba had just said and knew the worst case scenario he would freeze up and-

"Oh shit!" Neji said aloud

Before Neji could rush off an explosion was herd off in the distance Neji turned to his comrade

"Stay here and ask questions keep on him if he shows signs of breaking out of the state he's in knock him out if worst comes to worst kill him. Neji said without an ounce of remorse and dashed off towards the explosion

Out of all days both jinchurinki had been having shitty days so far Naruto laid on his back paralyzed by Sasuke's sword Sakura in a minor genjutsu she happened to be enjoying and Hinata, she happened to be paralyzed and in the arms of a certain uchiha

"That's right, now you have a reason to hate me Dobe that'll turn to bloodlust when she comes back baring an uchiha!" Sasuke yelled

Naruto started breaking out of the paralysis due to the kyuubi's influence and rage of Naruto himself he wasn't going to let Sasuke have her no matter what

"Don't even think of leaving teme I'll kill you before I let you harm her!"

He smiled an evil smile only he could have

"Then what are you waiting for huh!" he shouted again sharingan blazing with hatred

His eyes dimmed as he slowly walked away Naruto yelling and cursing, Sasuke didn't get far before a palm came rushing towards his face, Neji stood before him

"And where do you think your going with my cousin? Uchiha"

Sasuke to say the least look annoyed.

Traumatized would honestly be the best word to put how the black haired jinchuriki was feeling but that was closest thing to the case, something swelled from his frozen fear came something familiar, yes this girl was using him as a way to achieve her selfish desires getting to Sasuke even now after the pain and hatred he caused he took this as a feeling he honestly _wanted_ to forget.

"W-what the hell are you…"

He was tied down strapped to a tree the love of kami

"If I give you to Sasuke-kun maybe he'll praise me, maybe even let me become his one and only anything with him just being close would be enough!"

"Oh kami not another Sasuke-fan girl, do you know how stupid you sound? He doesn't love anyone if that was the case wouldn't he already have told you he liked you or even showed interest in you?" Kuro asked as if expecting an honest answer

"He hasn't yet but…With a tailed beast tied up he'll have to"

The boy's eyes widened Your with the Akatsuki aren't you!"

"Smart but that soon won't matter I just have to drain you of your will"

"What do you me-"

He couldn't move again his body relapsed under the reoccurrence of the trauma he was under before

"_Wolf…what the hell is…going on!"_

"_**If you don't know go read Jariya's books more or less what's happening to you now is what that entire book is about "**_

"_You're saying…"_

"_**Yup."**_

"_Again…?"_

"_**Yeah"**_

"_But that means!"_

"_**Not this time, you'll probably become an addict or want to kill Sasuke more than you already do now, that or kill yourself" the wolf laughed **_

"_What do you…"_

Before he could ask his body went limp and his vision distorted to the point he blacked out.

Just before she was going to abuse his unmoving body (As if she didn't do it enough while he was in his subconscious mind) Sasuke appeared by her side she jumped and noticed the body he was carrying and behind in the distance evil chakra gaining fast

"We need to leave grab Kuro and tell the others to move it!" Sasuke ordered and dashed off

(Enter Throes of perdition by trivium start from 0:00)

A blue aura arose from the Black haired jinchurinki as Naruto's tails started to grow from four to five and his speed drastically increased before Sasuke knew it a fist flew from the prone boy to the side of him as Naruto pulled a demonic dynamic entry which lead to none stop punching, kicking, and biting doing whatever he could even in demonic form to free the heiress

(Throes of perdition 2:06)

Kuro dashed towards Sasuke's flying form attacking him from below with fire based jutsu and damaging his hearing with his violent yells Sasuke decided to force things into his direction.

Activating Tsukuyomi on most of the area getting everyone but Naruto who kept pounding on the uchiha until he fell to the ground in slight pain yet his wrist broken he was more or less useless with Justus's Naruto's tails grew from five to six almost seven as he rushed again angered to no ends

"_I don't have much of a choice I'll have to leave the girl if I want to survive"_ Sasuke dropped Hinata and dashed off grabbing Karin and rushing off Naruto returned to his normal state his eyes still showing anger but let it subside when he herd Hinata stirring

Naruto jumped towards Sasuke with a hurricane rasengan in hand Kuro, just waking from his premature rest was extremely angry with sa-seru in hand charged Sasuke as well Sasuke charged in between the two chidori blazing the three collided end result an explosion the ground below quickly became a crater the energy around them due to the darkness element around instead of becoming a sphere of darkness swallowed the three up in more than just darkness but hatred until those emotions exploded in a red smear as much as the color of blood was landing inside the crater Sasuke took the opportunity to dash off the explosion was enough for Kiba and Neji who lagged behind due to Jugo breaking free and escaping Grabbed a hold of Karin, who was caught in the aftermath of the blast, Naruto after Sasuke vanished picked up Hinata Bridal style looking at his teammates and noticed Sakura wasn't among them but following Sasuke, Neji noticed soon after.

"Why would she go after him alone!" Neji berated

"We don't have time to worry about it we have to get Hinata and this one to konoha" Kiba spoke more of worry for his team member than anything else

"Kiba you and Kuro should go after her you've taken the least amount of damage" Naruto spoke up Kuro agreed with a simple nod but kiba, was more or less angry

"Why! Just let her go with that traitor it's what she wants!" Kiba shouted with anger overshadowing his reason

"I've lost Sasuke I can't lose another team member, if I lost you or anyone else I'd do anything to get them back, Kiba please…"

Naruto's pleading won over the feral boy and the two rushed off towards sakura Neji and Naruto rushed off towards the village to make sure Hinata was ok and wasn't harmed god knows if she is He'd turn into the kyuubi himself and rip Sasuke apart.

"Why are you following me Sakura!" Sasuke spoke his anger showing

He stopped in a clearing Jugo and Sugetsu by his side

"Sasuke-kun…you promised…you promised you'd take me with you…W-Why did you lie to me" She asked sadness and tears threatening to fall

"You'd only slow me down, I'm going to destroy that pitiful home you call a village and your hokage the rest honestly are mere weaklings compared to the leader once the hokage falls the rest will be easy, I can't wait to see Naruto's reaction as everyone he cares about is taken away from him you included" He stared directly into her eyes her tear covered eyes

"B-But-"

"I may spare you, only if you can prove your worth" Sasuke spoke a bit of hope rose from her eyes as she looked into his

"Kill the two who are following us and I'll let you come with me" His eyes shown dead seriousness

"Oi Sakura! Where the hell are you!" Kuro yelled

"Where are you pink…behemoth!" kiba shouted out followed by a bark from akamaru

"Kill them, and I promise you I'll let you come with me"

**This chapter was longer than I had planned but it worked I wanted Sasuke's part to be two chapters but more over i should've added more action but didn't next chapter will have angsty action...yay?. sasuke's arch will have the next chapter after that he'll go poof for awhile soI can get into the pain arch before the main arch I have planned out to take into effect I only have Sasuke here due to him being part of the story before, also those who wanted lemon, I'll be adding that as extra chapters instead of putting them in the main story but I'll explain what chapter they are in and where at so not to worry.**

**I somewhat left this chapter to decide your opinions on the pairings and the part with Karin showed Kuro has a weakness(More or less I could see her actually trying SOMETHING like this but I just wanted it to be funny more than go into detail I understand that's a horrible thing to do but it was…kind of funny?) he has a few others not just girls.. and no yaoi or yuri pairings thank you I'm not even good with that and I don't plan too start ether Since my other story is beginning to come to a close it'll be faster updating unless I'm busy hopefully one a week I'm not sure yet it all depends anyways read review and LEAVE ME COOKIES! Or Oreos **

**-AzureEnding (Also I just made a facebook with my pen name azureending if you want to add me a fan suggested I add her so more or less if you want to add me to discuss the stories be my guest I like feed back and if you didn't like the Karinish Kuroishness I understand but hey she's desperate lol! **


	4. When anger dies guilt rises

**A/N I haven't been updating recently, due to drama and such ( to clarify I almost died yesterday) BUT I'm better : P so no worries I'll be updating this story a whole lot faster sorry for the wait!**

"Any sign oh her yet Kiba?" Kuro asked

"I can smell her she smells…."

Before he could finish his reply he saw sakura behind her was team Hebi they stood facing the two dead on, anger flashed through the boy's eyes manifesting itself in the pits of their stomach, they stooped three branches from the opposing force anger completely noticed on kiba.

"You're choosing him after everything he did to you and to the village!" Kiba shouted barring his fangs in protest

Kuro looked over to his feral comrade

"_We are in no room to start a fight they out number us we need to use reason __**not**__ violence"_ Kuro whispered trying to reason with the anger induced Kiba

"Sakura I understand why you'd want to leave the village Naruto didn't take your feelings into account when he choose Hinata but you of all people should understand how long she's loved him, accept that you have others that love you the one behind you only wants to use you!" Kuro shouted with as much sincerity as he could

"I know that" Sakura spoke her eyes down cast

"But even if he's only using me I want to be by his side!" She shouted as tears freely fell from her face as she charged her old friends

Kiba with out a moments notice dashed towards Sasuke; His intent remove his head from his neck He was so intent on it he didn't know he was in a genjutsu until it was too late

The only thing left to do was convince her that was the only option left.

"Sakura do you really want to harm your close friends just to be with the man who falsified his love for you!"

Her flinch was enough to prove her mental weakness; she didn't want to harm her friends she must have an ulterior motive seeing this as a chance he knew it was his chance to strike

(Throes of perdition by Trivium just let it play through for this part from the beginning)

"_Sasuke"_ He spoke malice and anger sprouting out in the form of dark blue chakra

Said boy stared intently at his opposing enemy sharingan blazing he too had anger but in the form of the curse mark taking form

"Due to previous promises I am _**going**_ to bring you back today in pieces, unconscious or of your own free will but you **will** come back!"

"Just _try_ it!" Sasuke spouted with a black chidori spouting from his hand as if the eye of evil was in his hand

"Akuma-Chidori!"

As Sasuke charged white flame took over Kuro's hand the fate of two souls and a by standard was about to take root, even in the midst of this sakura still stood her gaze locked onto the back of the man she loved hoping…He'd live and come back

"Sa-Seru Divine blast!"

As the collided Sasuke's curse mark took on its second form slowly deforming into a form completely of its own accord a new power darker and stronger than the others, His power completely overwhelmed the blacked haired jinchuriki (I completely forgot how to spell it)

He was forced to use the one form he hated above all others, His hair turned snow white wings sprouted turning an innocent white, eyes deep blue as they tried gaining control his wings turned blue eyes, black his power surged into Sasuke's arm causing a deep burning sensation, an explosion occurred due to the equal powers of good an evil all the occurred was a gray blur, inside this blur the two were fighting Sasuke's face had become black from the mark his eyes a glowing purple the sharingan tomes yellow his pupils yellow with a hint of gray

"**Lightning style: Spiral tomes of Trepidation" **Sasuke screamed his voice quickly becoming less of his own and more demonic

The tomes spiraled down Kuro evaded as many as he could but as the last and biggest once came down he had no choice

"_Looks like…I'll be pulling out all the stops"_ He grabbed the hilts of his blades and the seals released he aimed the hilts skyward and pulled his blades out releasing an ability close to Sasuke's amaterasu of course nothing would ever come close to it in persistence, its power; grater its length in how long it'll keep the blast extremely limited more or less a flame thrower that'll only last a measly 20 seconds unless connecting with something it'll explode.

When the tome and blast came into distance of each other the fire quickly surrounded the tome when it got half way around it the tome split and the black part of the tome exploded parts and chunks of it flew everywhere hitting the other half of the tome and everything in the area as well the other half flew down and Sasuke just stood under it, using his lightning he grabbed a hold of the remains of his tome and propelled it towards the twin blade's man only for a black slash like attack to come directly through the middle of the cylinder leaving Kuro unscathed, of course as it broke white smoke came from the split pieces and two Sasuke clones came from it two chidori's blaring Kuro planted a sa-seru into the closest one before he noticed the second all he could do was stare at the blue lighting about to hit his face until…

"**Lightning blade!"** Stunned wasn't the best word to put what the boy was feeling, he was just saved by someone he didn't necessarily hate just…despised to a degree

When the clone dispersed Kakashi turned around with a sly eye smile Sasuke took in his odds and took it as a reason to flee as he did the genjutsu released from kiba and sakura stood there "_He didn't even…he didn't even give me a signal or anything...he just left me here…again"_

When Tsunade was pleaded into looking over Hinata by the blonde kyuubi container she was perplexed she knew he cared for her as a friend but when he started to tear up over worry the only thing she wanted to know is what changed him, before he would've begged but not to the extent of removing his mask and almost crying

"_I wonder…how much of an effect you had on this boy…Hinata"_ Tsunade though

"How is she Tsunade-baachan "

Hearing his self established nickname almost sent her into a frenzy of anger, of course she didn't she knew how Hinata would feel about it she sucked up her anger and would later take it out on her daily habit.

"She was under a minor genjutsu minor cuts a few bruises, what ever Sasuke was planning on doing you stopped him from doing so, also Hiashi has decided the right will begin in three weeks so you'll have time to prepare and be ready nothing will stop the right so be weary of that"

"That gives us enough time" An old voice spoke out

Naruto looked down and came face to face with two toads for two of those three weeks you'll be undergoing senjutsu training don't worry it'll only take two weeks we assure you of this you'll have time to prepare.

To say the least Naruto was ecstatic but a wave of worry washed over him his gaze swept over Hinata he didn't faultier or quiver with his next few words

"I'll go if you allow me to bring Hinata with me" Naruto spoke his gaze still directed at her his voice full of conviction even if they spoke out against it he wouldn't hear any of it.

"Naruto-boy you know fu-"

"Of course you can, can't he _pa_" the female toad spoke up

He was going to protest before two arms wrapped around them in a tight hug in which he kept saying thank you over and over in a joyous manner in which he was forced to withhold his disagreement he sighed in defeat.

"_well…at least this will take care of the getting to know you part…hopefully Naruto will come back a little less annoying"_ Tsunade hoped

Kakashi was running back to konoha behind him an angry Kiba, guilt yet anger filled Kuro and heart broken Sakura, the only thing Kakashi could do was hope the next time it wouldn't go so bad that they would succeed but his power now was more of a problem then his will to return which was all but dead he had to say something he knew it

"Don't worry he got the upper hand but don't worry will get him next time"

"Your one to talk _sensei_ he was your prized student, due to that I had to go all out…well almost you didn't have to intervene like you normally never do and when you do its at the worst time, I knew about the second clone and I had a few more tricks if you had let the fight continue until he was taken down it would've served as a better chance to take him then, did you wait...No."

Hearing this Sakura spoke up

"Your one to talk he had you on the ropes and kiba was utterly no help to you if you had hidden skills why didn't you use them to the fullest to bring him back with all your might instead of going half-assed you have no reason to blame Kakashi-sensei for your failure!"

"Don't go saying things like that when you wouldn't even stand a chance against him, true I did not go full force, if I had do you realize if he did find a loop hole in my attacks he'd have a way to take me out in which case everything else I had would be for nothing I had a reason, you on the other hand are just upset because your _Sasuke_ left you, better yet because he didn't return with us grow up and get out of your fairy tell love Sakura!"

She was upset but still full of anger lunged a punch at Kuro when it connected their eyes met, she realized what she had done; he was going to strike back, full force.

"Sakura are you that much _in-love_ with Sasuke that you'd strike a friend who risked his life to bring back a person your so in-love with none the less you're hypocritical speech and indecisive actions prove this." Kiba shouted

The conversation ended but Kuro kept his fist clenched and anger radiating one wrong move would result in a fight.

"Kuro, keep your Ki in check, you don't want to alert enemies" Kakashi nonchalantly said

As they raced into konoha the one thing they noticed was a feeling of happiness and relationships blooming which put the four returning nin in a state of feeling shunned at least until Sai walked towards the group

"Senpai!" Sai called out he ran towards his counterpart following slowly behind was one person he didn't want to see

"Slow down Sai-sama I want to meet your senpai but do we have to…"

She stopped mid sentence when she looked up eyes wide with shock

"Kuro…Kun?"

"Nice to see you again…Ino-san"

**A/N: Drama again yes Inner turmoil will arise and naruhina-ness will happen next chapter, and if your going to complain, let me explain before I hear if from all of you, I don't want the whole thing fleshed out as just naruhina I want to flesh it out as a whole, I don't want it all to be romantic but a bit of action, next chapter will be dramatic and romantic for one paring since I only have two to work with and I have no idea who I should put sakura with, I'll probably start up lee's, I think I'll just use kiba for Sakura's even if I don't particularly like the recent changes she's had I'll put up with it. As a side note the fight scene I had planned out I edited and made shorter then I had wanted it to, it would've been a lot longer and I really didn't want a three parter basically the next chapter will lead into the pain arch so this up coming chapter will be a lot longer and I apologize for making Naruto's scene shorter I wanted to get the fighting scene over with so I could focus on the dramatic romance in the chapter after this one so sue me and if you have an suggestions on the pairing please tell me I may take them into consideration, since I literally suck with coming up with ideas on parings I'm leaving a few of them as they are such as the neji-ten and sai-ino don't see a point in fucking those up just going to bit of drama in those, really all that leaves on who you reviews think should end up with whom i don't want to have to sit and think about it, and getting writers block. Oh and haku is alive and female so take that into consideration. **


	5. The want to change the past

**Disclaimer I own nothing and Hiashi isn't as much of an ass now yay!**

"So…Let me get this straight, you want to send your daughter, the heir to our clan for_**now**_ on a training mission with Uzumaki Naruto….for two weeks with toads….."

"Yes"

The hyuga elder's normal stoic faces showed a bit of dismay

"Hiashi do you have a reason behind this or...are you doing this just to annoy us?

To say the least Hiashi was taken aback by the sudden accusation

"We understand the boy has great potential and his heritage has proven as such, but you realize just because he has the blood of the fourth doesn't change what he has inside him, as well as your failure of a daughter possibly having children _would_ help our clan but that doesn't mean we'd accept it"

Hiashi was shocked but he had planned for this he wouldn't come unprepared

"You realize they are in love right?" Hiashi asked

The faces of the elders completely full of shock after those words had been uttered

"I have been watching them, every time they have been in a mission together they happened to have failed yes this may be true, you know this as well as I do, **but** whenever they have a mission together they come out better people that boy changed my daughter made her the person she is today she's actually holding her own against Neji even one a few times as for the boy he's gotten over his hyperactive state…to a degree"

Now he would pull out his trump card but before that he would see how things would play out

"I see you came prepared for an argument but even if you accept it we don't we have already prepared a suitable man for her to wed."

"The man you chose is 56 and has no way of producing children without medical needs and would probably die trying to do so, as well I know for a fact my daughter wouldn't be willing and would search for Naruto, as well he'd do the same" Hiashi spoke again his reason shining

"We only need him for political needs only she could still bare children with the boy." The lead elder spoke

Again Hiashi was ready

"My daughter is too kind for that, and Naruto is just as much as a political icon in this village out of all the ninja today he is most likely to be hokage and not to mention who his parents were, but the most important piece of information" he paused waiting to see the elder's faces he shyly smirked

"They made a blood pact" His voice echoed

They froze faces full of shock and appall

"W-What did you say?"

"When Hinata lost to Neji Naruto made a blood pact to defeat Neji, basically the two are connected by a bond of blood, separating them would be horrible, Hinata would suffer heart break in turn so would Naruto if he became hokage and died due to a broken heart, it would be our fault we would be removed of clan status, do you really want that?"

For once they had no reaction or real way to combat that, the only thing they could do was silently nod and accept his resolve

"I-Ino-san it's been awhile…" Kuro spoke

"You…You TEME, You left without even telling me and now you suddenly come back and all you can say is _it's been awhile _what the hell!"

"I can explain it happened the day I was supposed to be released"

"Wait senpai you know you can't reveal that information will both be killed"

Shock surrounded the group but all Kuro could do was smirk

"Ino-san if you really want to know why I was gone mind transfer and you'll see" Kuro retorted

As he said she silently did when she saw inside his memories she saw Danzo placing a mask of mind destruction making him a mere puppet, she finally released the jutsu a few moments later

"I see, that's why…well ether way I've already…"

"You don't have to tell me I already know" He smirked while mentally cursing Danzo for the damage he caused

Just then a loud thump was herd by someone screaming the word baka at the top of their lungs

"She did it again; add another inch to Sakura's penis kiba!" Kuro joked

"What's that now three feet?" Kiba asked going along with the joke

"I believe it's about six" Kuro retorted

"Where is it senpai I don't see Sakura's penis!" Sai asked questioning his superior

The look Kiba and Kuro both had mimicked a scared child worried about getting hit in the face of course they had to save the idiot that caused it, best to have a human shield

"Sai do a barrel roll!" Kiba shouted

"A what?" Sai asked

"He said do a_ fucking_ barrel-"Kuro's sentence had been cut off by a crashing sound and Sai's face making an almost permanent mark in the ground below and an almost permanent mark on his face the crater was deeper than normal the only thing the two jokers could do was start running while Ino was shouting out concerns towards the root member which caused pangs of regret and wanting in Kuro as they ran.

They soon split up and when he was alone memories flooded and he remembered his youth, the way things used to be he smiled but felt sadness he missed those days before he could continue his trek Shizune bumped into him.

"Ah Kuro-kun, you've been asked to guard our new prisoner for the day" She spoke in a cheery voice

"You…mean the red head?"

"That's the one you should hurry on down there I'll tell Tsunade-sama you got the message" She responded

Even if his desire was of one to try and speak to Ino again, it really wasn't something he could or even should do, Sai won her affections without trying, it was best to leave it as such his mind was filled with what the red head known as Karin was like.

"Dammit, now how are we supposed to continue we lost Karin and if we get attacked even from genin we'd have trouble!" Sugetsu whined

"What missing her already?" Sasuke bantered

"N-No why would I miss that annoying bitch!"

"You actually brought her up in the category of what were in trouble with, we don't need her she was helpful I'll admit but it's not much further"

"You really are gay aren't you?" Sugetsu asked

"If I was gay do you think I would've tried to use Sakura against her village?"

"Even if you were or weren't gay: Yes"

Sasuke sighed and walked on in silence

_I guess it's up to me to save that dumb bitch, that black haired bastard from before got lucky next time I'll be sure to rip his head off along with that dog loving asshole!"_

Naruto was just now getting packed he had no problems with Hinata accompanying him, he had no qualms when she brought her guardian with her or her bringing material to brighten up his apartment, he did have problems when other members of the hyuga started redecorating, throwing out his old clothes and the worst most unspeakable act ever; they threw out his ramen and replaced it with healthier foods.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MY RAMEN!"

He whaled and whined and pouted like a child coddled in Hinata's arms keeping his anger at bay until they finished remodeling Naruto took advantage of his sadness and Hinata being alone in his room to try and kiss her, the one thing he hadn't done with her yet, he had done everything else to his dismay and honestly regretted it even if she had no problems with it, he honestly would've liked to take it slow, go figure this coming from the most hyperactive impatient and annoying ninja in existence.

Just as he was about to close the distance, a knock came from the door apparently they had anticipated this and had byakugan activated Naruto, annoyed but understood and decided it best just to talk…and cuddle the rosy complexion on Hinata's face made her cream colored eyes stand out and made her that much beautiful.

"I'm…sorry they insisted on remodeling Naruto-kun"

"It's no problem Hinata-chan if it makes it that much easier for you to stay with me I'll put up with this and anything else!" Naruto shouted loud enough for the others outside to hear

After that statement it got deafly quiet and Hinata responded with her old habit until she finally mustered up the courage to ask what had been on her mind

"N-Naruto-kun"

"Yes, Hinata-chan?"

"Do…Do you l-like me?"

Naruto started a light laugh that exploded into full blown laughter the effect it had on Hinata herself was a simple no but when he stopped laughing he turned to her

"Hinata if I didn't like you would I be doing any of this for the sake of being with you?"

"Y-Yes."

He mentally faced palmed, she was right and she knew it

"Yeah well if I didn't like you I wouldn't be doing this and-"

He quickly planted a soft kiss on her lips just enough for it to be unnoticeable and just enough for her to turn five shades darker blush wise

"-I wouldn't have done that, I do like you Hinata-chan" He smirked

Hinata looked down and smiled but another problem came to mind

"Naruto-kun…Do you still like Sakura-san?"

Naruto winced at her question but soon smirked

"I do…But She's in love with Sasuke-teme I've learned and have come to accept that my feelings for you are a lot stronger than my feelings for hers ever have" He smiled

Hinata blushed a darker shade sparking a laugh from Naruto and a small giggle from Hinata as they held each other closer laughing until they soon fell into a light sleep, but even in her dreams Hinata was still worried about his feelings for Sakura

"_I wonder…how she feels about him"_

Konoha prison the one place no one wanted to be simply because the ninja watching happened to be ether into M & S or made them fight… and in some cases offered them a way to get out of jail for a _cost_

When Kuro got to the cell he was supposed to guard he was surprised none of the other guards or ninja had taken interest or made a pass at her yet, he figured that was a good thing.

"So you're the one watching me for the day, ironic you capture me and they send you to watch me, ether way this works out for me get me out of here and I'll be sure to return the favor!" Karin gestured

Kuro stared at her with no emotion what's so ever but a bit of anger

"You realize this prison is full of perverts and weirdo's that even if I let you out they'll put you back in and when they do they won't send me to protect you…" He spoke conviction being the keep tone in his words

Her eyes wended with realization by his words

"Look obviously they want me to come back here to make sure nothing happens to you, and I'll do that as long as you cooperate I'll be sure to tell the hokage how well you've been doing that way you'll be out sooner, deal?"

Karin looked into his eyes he they showed honesty she nodded if only slightly

"This is a deal…does that mean I have to give you oral?" Karin joked

"…No I'm not a pervert"

"Oh I'd beg to differ!" She retorted

Kuro blushed and looked at her again she seemed plain but, it was better than being gorgeous and using men for her own desires she was caught in the lust that Sasuke shoots out in wave's everyday it seems as if he's doing this because he is in fact gay.

Somewhere off miles away Sasuke sneezed

Karin happened to think the boy was quite handsome, then again she thought that of a lot of boys, his chakra was warm, yet cold, joyful yet lonesome and for some reason heart broken she blushed when their eyes met.

"I'll be staying here for a few hours I'll be doing so every day unless otherwise…So tell me about yourself.

Kiba ran to the only place Sakura would virtually never expect him to be at Ichiraku's ramen the one place Naruto would be a hundred percent of the time if he had a choice as he walked in he saw the only green clad ninja out of the rookie twelve talking…to Aynme?

They both had pink tinted cheeks and lee was smiling brighter then he normally did or would even when it came to Sakura, when the bowl cut teen made his exit Kiba following in hot pursuit.

"Lee!" Kiba shouted out

"Ah, Kiba-kun how may I help my youthful companion

Kiba then suddenly remembered why he _never_ talked to lee but he'd already bit the bullet my as well ask right…?

"Are you and Aynme…A couple?"

Lee took a big step back blushing like a mad man and started to ramble about training and rushed off in, as he would say a youthful burst of speed.

"_Why…Did I bother asking again?"_

He glanced back towards the ramen stand and silently made his way in

"_May as well eat something."_

As he did so he noticed the waitress with a heavy blush on her face looking out the way lee had just away from a dreamy look on her face he was right but he just decided to eat rather than nag at her.

Sakura was on her way to the hokage tower as usual when she noticed people entering and leaving Naruto's apartment she decided taking a slight detour wouldn't hurt…sadly she was wrong when she got inside it was like a married couple lived in the apartment instead of just one person, she rushed to his bedroom and opened the door to see Naruto sitting at the end of his bed on the floor with Hinata sitting next to him asleep her head resting on his shoulder, anger ensued

"_Naruto!"_ she said venomously instead of shouting it so not to wake the sleeping heiress

He winced but didn't let it get to him her eyes were filled with anger rather then joy for the relationship

"What exactly are you doing with Hinata!" She asked her accusing tone made him feel worse about letting Hinata sleep on him yet he took the offensive

"What's it to you what I do with her? He asked a bit annoyed

"What's it to me, I'm worried you're getting to close to her and she could hurt you!" the way, the tone even the clear lie she just spouted all pointed to her awkward affections

"Ok first off, you never really cared about me until I came back and Hinata has never once harmed me if I was with you and Hinata told me to be weary that you might hurt me I'd believe it since you do love Sasuke and you are prone to hitting me at least three times a day!"

She was honestly taken back by the words he spoke he may have been right but she wasn't going to admit that

"She could just be using you Naruto you have to-"She was abruptly cut off by his laughter

"Worst excuse I've herd all day, She's liked me before you even cared about me, use me yeah right she's too kind to do that Ino I could see doing that hell even you because of Sasuke but Hinata, no way in hell she could do that!" The pangs of guilt escalated a bit more but, she wasn't going to back down

"Then what about me, I know you still like me Naruto I know you'd give up anything to be with me!"

The room went deathly silent ki could be felt from the blonde Jinchuriki as he looked up at his former team mate with complete disgust

"Do you think so low of me to think you trying to woo me would actually work!"

At this point he was yelling so angry that even if Hinata woke he wouldn't stop till his point was made

"Just because I _**did**_ like you doesn't mean I'm going to come running when you finally decide you like me all of a sudden for no reason, Hinata has always wanted my affections and who better to give it to someone who desperately wants them over a girl who has tried over and over to get the affections of someone who didn't care and at my expense I might add, you did everything to get him to notice including beating me senseless, so if your going to ask if I like you that's an obvious and honest _**NO**_!"

Silence resumed as Hinata shuffled awake and Sakura silently shuffled out of the room and on towards the hokage tower feeling defeated and alone before Naruto could explain what happened a small poof was herd and two small toads came spoke in an old yet focused voice

"Naruto, Hinata its time to go."

**A/N Ok this chapter….I tried making the pairings a bit obvious….but I don't know if I succeeded and I realized I hadn't added any drama yet except with Sugetsu so the last part of the chapter…was made on pure impulse I honestly think Naruto should handle that issue with sakura its annoying and on a side note: People who assume sakura is like kushina: Bullshit! The way that passage was written was cryptic BUT implied that that he needed someone like his mother she wasn't a mother until SHE WAS PREGNANT! She was kind and caring when she was pregnant and protected her child, so no that wasn't directed towards Sakura if you read it in an outside the box manner just thought I'd say that now because 504 will be referenced later on and I don't want to put up with people saying that was a Naru Saku moment, because most moments you have to look underneath to see them, some are completely obvious, so don't complain -.- **

**On a further note, next chapter will be pain's arch thought I'd start that once that's over I'll be able to update faster and if you noticed I tried at humor again…but I'm feeling a little like I rushed that confrontation a bit too fast but as of now I'm going to start working on the next chapter. Till next time!**


	6. Awkward beginnings

**Disclaimer, If i owned this series in any way...I'd have my arch actually in the story, or at the very least make naruhina happen...and probably kill sakura...not cus i hate her...she's just a walking contridiction.**

**A/N I've been having the worst writers block ever I was writing the pain arch….then I realized I have to bring it up later….so I'm just skipping it and I'll bring it up later…now to my arch the one I've been killing to start!**

The Hokage, would normally be the one to issue out a mission…but this was just odd if anything else, the village was ruined after the fight with pain and because of this the hyuga leader Hiashi had to issue out the mission himself.

"This mission will take anywhere from a few days to a few months, it all depends on how much the elders hate you" His gaze directly on the blonde Jinchuriki

Naruto's eyes squinted but quickly diverted to the bright side of things making even if they hated him it'd be more time he wouldn't have to put up with them.

"You have chosen your guardians correct?"

"Yes!" Both spoke aloud in a calm voice even Naruto himself wasn't used to

Just then a sliding door moved to reveal another room with the guardians picking was a very annoying choice at least for Hinata, choosing between Shino and kiba was a very hard choice she'd already chosen Neji that was obvious he knew the most about the mission, which wasn't much considering she knew next to nothing about it she finally choose kiba due to him being more of a fighter and energetic although the same couldn't be said about shino about being energetic but his style of doing things may be detrimental not saying it would but Kiba had already been in contact with the rest of the guardians.

Naruto on the other hand if anything he would've chosen Sasuke, of course he wasn't here, so he had to deal with it and pick Sakura, seeing as if he didn't she'd be the only girl, and he wouldn't be having that for her to be in an awkward position any time something so much as bathing or changing arose…his mind was trailing off into perverted fantasies when he received a glare from the pink haired kunoichi herself then realized why he picked his other guardian, rather than choosing Sai or Kakashi, well lets face it…Kakashi would be late and Sai would probably piss someone off…as usual He choose his fellow Jinchuriki, although he seemed distant for a reason unknown still managed a meager smile as they walked into the room Hiashi turned to the two in front once again with a bit of a stoic look

"You could've picked at least one more member for the both of you, did I not explain this before?"

"W-What?" Naruto asked perplexed

"More over this mission may be a hyuga rite it is also the chance to lead a squad of people you hand picked, having three people you can rely on makes this mission a lot easier I'd figured this might happen so I took the liberty of asking the two remaining members from your squads to meet you at the gate they are waiting for you, as well Hinata, your younger sister will be going to be a witness.

"But father won't the people going with us be witnesses?"

"The rite orders a hyuga from the main branch go along, also this is the first time marriages weren't decided by the elders or the hyuga marring into a wealthy family so the elders must see if he's worthy so sending a hyuga who's neutral to the boy and you will make an honest speculation of your joining."

Seconds later the younger of the main branch sisters appeared behind a sliding door behind her father and silently walked towards her father and sat directly beside him, her hair surprisingly in a bun fashion and wearing a kimono, something her older sister was surprised to see it was deep blue with a purple outline her bangs sill framed one side of her face but she had a calmed expression.

"Hanabi" Hiashi spoke with a commanding tone

"What is your take on their relationship at first glance" He asked almost demanding an answer

"The blonde one seems to be an idiot, my sister seems to be lacking in tastes and I don't see how this would work lest my sister be in charge taking care of everything sending her into an early grave leaving the idiot to fend for himself and getting mauled or at the very least killed…by rabbits" She said without bating an eye the room was deafly quiet till Kiba and Sakura burst out laughing and Naruto was torn between attacking his friends or Hinata's little sister, he went for the easiest option.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU" Naruto yelled and spawned two clones one went for Hanabi the other went for Sakura the real Naruto went for Kiba, needless to say it took awhile for them to leave cleaning an expensive kimono takes awhile.

"Took you long enough dickless" Sai shouted and Naruto to say the least was agitated that Sai was coming with them of course next to him was Ino, pouting that she wouldn't be able to go Kuro had the look of a ghost and refused to look at her or anyone else for that matter…wouldn't mow over with her she took notice and walked towards the black haired jailer.

"Why the long face, finally realized what you lost?" She asked sarcasm leaking from her words

He didn't respond.

"Oi, Kuro answer me!"

"It…It's nothing don't worry yourself with my problems, and for the record I'm happy for you." His eyes slowly rising to meet hers, the gaze he had seemed dull and filled with disbelief.

"I know something's wrong with you I can tell, you'd better tell me when you get back or else!" She shouted as she ran off to hug and wish Sai good luck, before he had a chance to turn away or even walk away a root anbu appeared behind him, with an agitated expression which could be told by the posture.

"Here" the anbu spoke simply and threw him a light bag tied up and at the end was the head…of Karin?

"Why…are you giving her to me?"

"One she's annoying and by annoying she won't shut up about how cool Sasuke was or how cool you are, and we got tired of it, second its probation…deal with it."

"You know I out rank you, I wouldn't talk like that if I were you"

"You _used _to out rank me, you've been removed and placed into the anbu run by the hokage, tsunade requested it, but of course she isn't around and the hokage now is still up in the air remember this" the anbu disappeared after his venomous speech leaving him quite annoyed, at his feet were his old clothes but a few sizes bigger to fit him he picked it up slung Karin over his shoulder and turned to his friends.

"We have another female in the group…" Kuro spoke with an agitated tone

Naruto already being annoyed just glared at the bag and shrugged it off when Hinata gave him a smile as if asking him to accept it which he did how could anyone argue with someone so cute…."_since…when did I start calling her cute…?_" Naruto wondered but let it drop he'd have to find her attractive he surmised seeing as he'd be married to her after this was over, if they lived…let alone if they let them stay together.

The squads were split into a barrier of sorts Guardians on the out side the witness and two to be wed on the inside and Karin as well seeing if her loyalty was in question, Naruto was rather worried, excited and impatient he wanted to succeed as Hiashi stated _this was an S ranked mission _something he didn't **couldn't **fail not for himself but Hinata as well. The first stop they found was a lodge oddly enough the area just before it was full of fog, and since the betrothed and now two witnesses couldn't use jutsu otherwise they'd fail, could do nothing Neji went in first, trying to find out what the cause was before he got to the other side he was attacked and the fog cleared when they saw the out come Neji was on his back and in front of him…was Sugetsu

"You bastards stand aside I've come for Karin, boss wants her back"

"WHAT! Sasuke wants me back?" She asked blushing like a fool Sakura looked ready to kill her before Sugetsu spoke again

"Shuddap you stupid bitch and just follow me" Sugetsu spoke harshly before he felt, well not really felt as his body split before he was hit but a juken strike aimed at his solar plexus was from other than Neji he looked angry

"Leave here at once my cousin is in the middle of a ceremony I will not have you interfere!" Neji spoke with anger shaking his very body all the white haired ninja did was smirk and charge him he was sadly intercepted by Sai and Kuro, Behind them was Kiba using Gatsuga to strike him without him noticing a direct hit…sort of the recoil caused the three in front to go flying back towards the group seconds after he felt a rock solid punch from Sakura dent his jaw inward and sent him flying before he could recoil and attack again Neji took the opportunity to strike him with juken strikes while bugs from Shino sapped at his now useless chakra all in a matter of seconds, before he could hit the ground Sai sent out a Lion of paint to slash at his now useless body, without being able to use his water abilities he was defenseless as he landed on the ground before he was able to do anything a burning ball of flame attached directly to his chest and sent him deeper into the ground leaving a burn on his chest, as well as incapacitated, deciding the best course of action was to tie him up a modest the mile radius away from the lodge the group took it as an opportunity to rest, only question… on most of the young ninja's minds…how was he able to find them…let alone who else would be after them.

**A/N its good to be back, I'll be updating a bit faster I don't like it this way doing it whenever I can I feel like a jerk to you readers…whatever readers I have but eh this chapter was half assed sadly I did this at the spur of the moment the ending I just rushed, but I hope you liked it of course I don't expect praise I'll probably get flamers…anyways I'll TRY to update later today, if I don't expect it Sunday, for anyone wanting to discuss anything albeit the story or anything in general pm me, and as I stated before, I have a plan for this story, I'm not sure…if anyone has done it before but I have a feeling no one has…but what will happen (hopefully will bring out the emotion I'm wanting to achieve from my readers (I'm playing infinite undiscovery, so you can assume it'll be depressing….just not as depressing as the game itself) and NO I'm not talking about character death. Till Next time A/E **


	7. Kumo: Second times the charm!

**Disclamier: Do you really think I own any of this? I don't own anything but my xbox 360(THAT F*CKING BEEPS CUS ITS A BAD ASS)...and games **

**Kumo:**

"_**Hey, we failed thirteen years ago…lets try second time!**_

Finally having a chance to rest was relieving, for Naruto it made it easier for him to adjust to what he's just no realizing, at the time he'd been willing to help Hinata yes…but he never actually _thought_ of this he'd herd what he would have to do, more or less went at it with a grain of salt… so to speak, everything up until now were things he's always wanted to do…but never had the chance now he's having to maul it over…it couldn't be bad marrying Hinata could it?

"_Hinata's always been kind she's always cared about me she never had cold eyes or shown indifference towards me…Sakura has been mean, but…"_

Sitting in the room he had just paid for it _finally_ came to him

"_What __**has**__ she done for me, she's always relied on me only one given time or another she's helped but before if it wasn't at the expense of Sasuke-teme she wouldn't lift a finger even now she's getting better about getting mad but…still the fact she'd stoop so low as to hate Hinata…and actually try to get me to cheat even when she knows I'd __**never**__ do so…"_

After thinking for heaven knows a given two hours and sorting out the good and bad which was one-sided on both parts he mentally congratulated himself

"_I made the right choice…but even still I wonder how deep her feelings are for me maybe…I should ask her"_

Walking to the door leaving the window to the simple wooden room opened and un attended walked out in search for his soon to be bride…and that's when it hit him again

"_DAMMIT, I don't even know her all that well which is saying something but I'm going to marry her! It seems I will be sending this trip getting to know her…I wonder if…"_

Right outside Hinata's room he stood even while thinking he opened the door to see a man draped in dark clothing standing over the lavender eyed girl with rope in his hands Naruto was about to charge the man but soon realized he couldn't what was he supposed to do? The only thing he could

"NEJI SOMEONE'S TRYING TO KIDNAP HINATA!"

Not even a second after he said that a brown blur flew past him at such speeds he'd maybe even match Naruto's he collided with the man in view flung him out the window and was about to follow when a bright flash came out of nowhere and the man vanished Neji honestly perplexed turned to Naruto with a face of relief yet his eyes held anger

"It's best you sleep with Hinata for the night" his voice stern yet held a bit of regret outright

Naruto's jaw literally dropped in seconds until Neji spoke again

"Your engaged aren't you…if you can't even accomplish this I won't accept you…I want her to be happy and she'll _only_ be happy if its you and if you-"

"I know Neji I've…come to terms with my inner demons so to speak I realized what I've gotten myself into…and you know what I think it was the best mistake even if it was half assed I'll stick with it I'll marry her" Naruto spoke giving way of his nindo

"That's all well and good but will you love her, that's what we want from you Naruto not a conviction…we need honest love otherwise your good as dead." Neji spoke

"_I'll fall in love with her…maybe all along even if I never knew it…I already had fallen for her and it took this engagement to look over how I felt…you have nothing to worry about Neji."_

Naruto smirked

"So when this is over will I be able to call you Neji-Nissan as well?

Surprisingly Neji laughed a bit before exiting leaving Naruto again confused but now came the hardest task he's ever had…laying down and actually sleep next to a girl, this girl whom he's engaged to no less, images flashed through his mind but he had to keep himself aware that she's _Hinata_ no touching or else Neji would ether have a heart attack or kill ….probably both at the same time Naruto took his time getting into bed feeling extremely uncomfortable as he did so, not that he was afraid he just wasn't used to sharing a bed when he finally laid down eyes facing the ceiling slowly turned to his fiancé she was facing his body a light smile etched onto her face a light rosy blush on her face, he couldn't help but stare a deep blush appeared on his face but quickly turned his head to face out the window and quickly remembered why he was in her room he kept a stoic face well that was until Hinata subconsciously whispered almost purred his name and grabbed onto him her smile growing wider and her blush getting a bit darker in color.

"…_She ether knows I'm here or she's dreaming…has to be dreaming she'd never do this but it feels nice…Wait she dreams about me!"_

Outside in the early morning the ninja from Kumo had a very agitated look well one did among others

"Rei, how did you fail that easily? You're just like your older brother who failed and was killed; it just seems your luck is a bit better than his!"

"Some Yellow haired brat caught me I had no chance then another Hyuga came in and I stood no chance!" Rei shouted

"_Two_ Hyuga's, if that's the case we could use one for breeding and the other for the eyes we'd be able to wipe out konoha!" The Second Kumo agent known as Sakuto shouted out of glee

"Ya'know for a woman in her twenties you act a lot like a thirteen year old"

"Quiet!" Yukon shouted "Were this close to getting what we want do you _want_ to ruin it?"

The two subordinates quickly hushed when they herd a rustle in the bushes

"Who are you show yourself!"

Suigetsu walked from his hiding place with a superior grin on his face like always he slammed his sword into the ground and walked in front of them.

"I herd what your looking for and I believe I can help you"

"How can _you_ help us?" Rei asked perplexed but with a weary expression

"The hyuga's your after only one was fighting, the other two just stood never moving to fight nether did that orange haired bastard ether"

"It…must be an escort mission of some kind?"

"I'll tell you what I know so far but in return when you go to capture the hyuga's you take me with you and grab the red headed bitch and bring her to me!"

"I see no problem with that we only need the Hyuga's anyway"

"So this is where you've been Suigetsu…."

"S-Sasuke…Why are you here?"

"I'm not stupid I followed you, but this is the perfect opportunity to take Naruto to the Akatsuki"

The Kumo ninja honestly had a look of confusion but allowed them to help if they didn't interfere with their mission all they had to do was wait.

Morning, was the best time Hinata liked to wake up, to see the sun rise was the most enjoyable part, it reminded her of Naruto, the dream she of course was of Naruto, of the day they'd wed she promised herself not to think of that day thinking It would never happen but as of now it was just a few months away she felt something warm when she awoke the first thing she saw was a yellow blur when her eyes adjusted, she saw the sleeping form of Naruto her blush intensified at least four times she almost passed out but then it hit _her_.

"_Will…have to sleep in the same bed forever…and h-have…children eventually… ahh! I shouldn't be thinking like that!"_ Another blush flew over her as she got ready to leave as soon as the door closed even almost silently caused Naruto's eyes to flutter open he felt the spot on which Hinata's head was now vacant and he missed it he'd normally never care if anything was on his shoulder short of a stain or blood…but having her so close to him let alone anyone so close to him made him happy the happiest night he's ever had short of becoming a ninja, he jumped out of bed about to run out the door after her when he herd a loud explosion outside.

To say this day was great was an understatement for Kuro, having to share a room with not just Sai but Karin as well wasn't completely awkward it was only because Sakura wanted nothing to do with her feeling betrayed that she was with Sasuke and not herself, it wasn't totally weird when they both cuddled with him when they went to sleep leaving him unable to move or for the lack of sleep thinking if he did Sai _or_ Karin may do something to him in the night…And now this three Kumo Ninja Suigetsu whose after Karin **with** Sasuke…Just….awesome right?

"Lets just get this over with…" He said aloud for them to hear and threw his large bandanna up to reveal twin swords he drew them and charged them full speed full of angry, pissed, annoyed and paranoid speed.

Sasuke parried his attack which he reflected off of and nicked Suigetsu in the arm landing behind him he sent a small burst of fire towards the lightning ninja Rei who easily sidestepped but was caught off guard when it burst knocking him out already the others quickly regrouped.

"The only thing we want are the hyuga's!" Yukon shouted

"And were just here for Karin and Naruto." Sasuke added

Kuro smirked and stood with a bit of a high and mighty look

"You seem to forget…I'm a Jinchuriki as well"

Neji burst outside in time to see his comrades' eyes deep blue hair white and wings of pure snow he turned to Neji and gestured him to get everyone and leave before they follow it was as if he intended to lose or something but regardless he took the opportunity and dashed off.

"This time **you **won't escape, guess that goes for you friends too."

Sasuke took it as a chance to attack with sharingan blazing went into a storm release causing clouds to cover the surrounding area he charged again lighting coming from everywhere from the lightning ninja's and Sasuke throwing chidori's like crazy And Suigetsu using his sword to build up lightning if anything Kuro was royally screwed until out of the blue Neji and Sai dropped in.

"Better late than never" He smirked

"Did you really think we'd leave you senpai?" Sai joked

Sai drew his sword Neji dropped into stance and went for the lightning Ninja, Sai and Kuro charged Sasuke and Suigetsu swapping opponents flawlessly

"What do you expect to gain from helping that monster?" Sasuke shouted

"Its simple you dumb ass obviously you forgot it; its called helping a friend!"

Sai dodged Suigetsu's broad swing and went in and struck him in a non-lethal spot, right in between his chest and arm but it was enough to get him down at least for the second he took the time to send a bird out to tell the others of their progress Neji was faring very well seeing as one was just a chunin the other was a Jonin they'd be done in what he estimated; seven minutes.

"I can't believe it I'm mad but at the same time I'm not!"

"Heh I knew it Kuro owes me 5000 yen when he gets back!" Kiba shouted

"Was it really wise to bet on someone's love relationships…Kiba?" Shino asked in his monotone voice

"What, its fun to annoy her!"

"Your one to talk is that dog of yours mans best friend or mans house wife as well?"

"Don't you call Akamaru a girl!"

"So you admit to doing perverted things with your dog!" Sakura laughed out

"Why would I do something like that you freak least I don't touch myself thinking of Sasuke every night!"

"You do too?" Karin asked

Kiba face palmed and Sakura's face took on an even darker shade than her hair just then a painted bird landed at their feet Naruto took the note attached to it and read it

"_Sasuke's here…it'll be at least seven minutes Senpai is serious"_

Naruto's hands started to shake as he thought of the raven haired boy being near them and he not able to do anything about it…well he could but would priority come over love? Was that even the best word to use when he hasn't even said it to her yet or even sure if he felt it, not that he knew what love truly felt.

"I see…will just have to wait won't we?" Everyone went wide eyed

"Wow" Sakura spoke aloud

"What?" Naruto asked

"Normally you'd get all angry and rush after him" Kiba spoke in her stead

"Hey I know when and when not to take action, plus I have a mission to do one I won't pass up on!" Naruto shouted earning a blush from Hinata and a snort from Hanabi

"What's the snort for?"

"You just got lucky commoner, my sister has no tastes in men."

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"You wear orange your hyperactive you're an idiot, poor the only thing you eat is ramen not to mention the only person you liked up until now was pinky who beat you senseless every chance she got and the only thing you ever do besides eat is do missions, seems that's really all your good for is a lifeless ninja drone giving my sister a mediocre life!"

Everyone went silent he turned to his friends who ether looked away or in Shino's case just stood there

"Th-That isn't true Hanabi-nee"

Hanabi looked over to her older sister with a soft expression a graceful posture and spurring with confidence

"Naruto's bright colors prove he isn't afraid to stand out and he isn't an idiot he's never had someone to care or teach him things, but he's learning and he's very open to what he eats ramen just happens to be what he loves the most because that's all he was ever given, and it is true he liked Sakura before…and even if he still does I'll be here waiting for him no matter how long it takes, and he does so many missions to get stronger for his friends the people he cares for…I don't care what life I would have as long as I'm with Naruto-kun!"

Naruto was shocked speechless…but it hurt deep down that she knew so much and he never noticed, not to mention that he didn't realize that she had such strong feelings for him of all people he may have herd it before but this confirmed it he had to prove to himself…and her as well that he would be there for her that he would love her.

"Hinata I…" The word never left his mouth before it ever could a lightning ensnared Sai landed in the clearing Suigetsu landing next to him, both unconscious soon after Neji landed near them grabbed Sai and told them to run they had no choice but to but Naruto vowed to tell Hinata his feelings as soon as he could which he hopped was soon.

Before those damn lighting ninja vanished they gave Sasuke a good portion of help seeing as they took out Sai it was just him and that weird skeleton thing he really only had one option left he went through the seals quickly eyes flaring a deeper blue his eyes boring into Sasuke's blue chakra the wolfs obviously flared up when he finished the seals he smirked.

"**Blaze release: Azure End!"**

**A/N No that was not cliché…ok KIND OF but still it works I was going to make this chapter humorous…but couldn't really find and end to it so just went with it this way I think after this next chapter I'll try and build of the side parings since I haven't even done that **_**yet**_** already got them just haven't bothered working on them haha I'm pretty happy with this chapter well….most of it anyways anyway if you want to review do so, just don't question why I did it this way, if your like Naruto you don't realize what you've done until your going to marry the person and just to clarify not a NARUHAREM jebus…why would I do that when the stories I've done so far are NaruHina based, second I hate harems even if Naruto's life sucked he doesn't need sex to fix it, just someone who will love him no matter how destroyed mentally he is (Do I have to spell it out?) you guys got lucky I was going to post this tomorrow due to band practice but wanted to do this a head of time.**

**Till next time A/E **


	8. Plans temple ahead!

**Betrayal **

"**Even if she is against it...I'll love you till my death"**

(_Flash back_)

"_The skill I'm teaching you has more than one affect remember this well, our chakras will link our minds will become one but the key problem is it puts an immense stress on your mind thinking and your body altogether if you stay in this for more than five minutes you'll die remember this for if you don't your life __**will**__ end"_

(Flash back end)

"_I know that you wouldn't warn me unless it was important…but right now…I have to take him down now!"_

Sasuke charged his once friend taking notice of the openings left by his jutsu before he even landed a hit he was caught and sent flying back

"_**So…you're the one everyone is so worried about getting back I see"**_ the voice spoke out

Sasuke was completely caught off guard by his random actions rather it seemed as if he wasn't himself…

"So you do have a demon within you" Sasuke glared

"_**Ah…Why don't I show you Sasuke-kun…**_"

Kuro reached up to the covered eye that he did well to keep hidden he brushed the hair out of his eye slowly opening it revealing something that made Sasuke visibly sick to his stomach the fight was just only beginning.

"Sakura?" Kiba asked in a whisper

"Oh I was waiting on you to catch up, I wanted to ask for your help" She asked cheerfully

"What is it you want help with?"

"It's about this mission I-"

"You want to break them up…" He responded slowly

"How did…"

"I'm a tracker but I'm pretty observant!" He spoke with a cheeky smile

"I…I just don't want to lose him like I lost Sasuke"

"I know but…Hinata's happiest most with him…even still possibility of her dying is different I'm worried they may fail…I'll help you" he spoke his voice almost cracking

"Is that really wise Kiba" A monotone voice spoke out

Out of the darkness Shino appeared in between the two even if you didn't know what his emotions were his posture proved he was aggravated and he was obviously glaring holes into the both of them like he _wanted_ to harm them so that they'd understand how wrong it was to ruin love.

"I do not stand for your rebellious choices, on a further note Kiba you **know** she's loved him long before we even knew her, do you know how devastating it would be if she lost the one thing in her life she's cherished even more than her own family?" Shino asked rhetorically anger seeping through his every word

"She may have not gotten him the way she wanted to but I'll be damned if I'm going to watch her suffer another minute of watching her watching the love of her life from a distance, if you take this away from her, you'll not only have to deal with me but Neji, Naruto and everyone else with us for ruining the one thing she wants to the point it'd kill her to lose" Shino spoke and was oh so close to screaming out profanities at the two the both of them looked like whipped puppies although Kiba was obviously able to pull it off.

Shino, before leaving gave them another warning that if they tried breaking them apart through physical means he **would** stop them no matter the cost the only way he'd accept it is if it came mutually not due to interference and vanished into the night back to camp leaving the two a bit frightened but a new plan spurred from Sakura's brain.

"All we have to do is get Naruto to leave her and get Hinata to fall for someone else!"

Kiba literally burst out laughing like a maniacal homeless person when he finally calmed down he looked into her eyes to see if she was kidding, or being serious, sadly she was

"Sakura, she's loved him longer than anyone even thought possible, getting her to fall for someone else would be like if Shikamaru actually started acting serious and stopped being lazy and saying everything's troublesome" Kiba spoke harshly

"As for Naruto the only person he's ever liked before this was you and well…if Hinata knew what we were doing you would probably be in a wheelchair or vegetable" Kiba said softly

"Do you really think she could really take me down?" Sakura asked appalled

"Yes I believe she could" An approaching voice a familiar voice spoke out in the darkness

"Naruto…" Sakura spoke softly

as if on que he came out from the darkness wearing the most heartbroken yet angered look she'd ever seen, worst of all it was directed at her.

"As of right now I'm honestly losing trust in you Sakura"

Sakura was a bit shocked he dropped the suffix and actually had a look of anger directed at her…again

"You think you'll lose me like Sasuke, you think finding someone who loves me long before anyone even knew who I was or even cared enough to actually say two decent words to me will make me forget about you?" He said almost shouted his anger almost boiling over

He looked over to Kiba with the same anger he held for Sakura _**almost**_ wanting to kill the feral ninja

"You knew all along yet you _never_ had a problem with it now when she finally gets what she wants you get all worried over her, do you honestly think that I of all people would hurt her, she **cares **me why would I want to hurt someone who-"He downcast slowly as stray tears started to fall as memories of his haunted past came forth

"_If only…I had realized that was you that day…if only I had tried talking you instead of blowing you off…I would've been so much happier…I would've…fallen for you so much sooner than this_"

He looked directly into the eyes of his friends fresh tears rolling down his face his eyes spurring with spots of red his was losing control…unless maybe that was what he wanted the pain in his heart had been filled with love he never thought he'd feel with kindness he never felt…with warmth he never once though he'd ever feel

"Why would I hurt someone I've fallen _**in love**_ with?" Naruto shouted loud enough for everyone at the camp to hear, moments later he returned to the camp and reclaimed his seat next to the heiress leaned closely so that only their shoulders were touching he leaned in near her ear his warm breath tickling the girl causing her to bestow a healthy blush.

"Hinata-chan…I know I don't know what if feels like but…I think I do, I feel it when I'm with you…I think I'm in love with you…" He whispered he soon laid his head against her shoulder and held her close Hinata was beside herself, almost as if she was literally beside herself telling her what she should be saying but nothing came out the only thing that could be seen happened to be tears and the brightest blush she ever had.

"I…I lo-love you too N-Naruto-kun" She just barely got out

When the words came out Naruto felt as if his heart would burst the few words he's never experienced but couldn't get enough of hearing yet…at the same time wanted to hear them over and over until his end, hearing them just once from the girl beside him was enough to move him to tears of joy, of relief, of sadness, but most of all love

"That was the worst idea we _ever _had" Rei spoke in a depressed tone

"Why are you complaining we see not just two but _three_ hyuga's even if E-Sama doesn't want them they'd make a killing in ransom, and from what fish boy here told us only the male can attack us, so all we have to do is take care of everyone else and capture them!" Yukon spoke with glee

"Don't be so hasty that Jinchuriki fucker's still alive Sasuke didn't kill him he'll be coming back here it'd be best to watch them until the hyuga's are alone so we can pick them off one by one" Sugetsu retorted

Yukon was going to protest but was shot down; they would wait for the best chance to strike back

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Five minutes was all he was given, it only took three and a half to end the fight and that was pulling out all the stops, sadly after the third minute the body begins to convulse due to the immersive stress his now sealed eye was bleeding ant an extensive rate, pure luck he was able to make it back to the camp without dying let alone live at all but the best part about this was they'd be reaching the first temple, the first part of the ceremony tomorrow if they got an early start…to be honest that was the best news they'd herd and somewhat of the worst for Sakura who was dreading the end of her friendship.

Naruto was the most ecstatic out of the group Hinata was going into blush overload over everything that was happening and the restlessness got to Naruto the worst out of all

"_I'll finally be able to love someone…and have someone love me in return"_

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

As you could assume Karin was worried about Sasuke fighting Kuro, not because she had a crush on him like everyone else, she was worried she may never see one of them again, contrary to ones belief she cared about people which was why she was nursing the black haired Jinchuriki to health, which was well her just getting off on getting bit

The dried blood that looked almost etched into his face was discouraging but the fact that he was sitting up wasn't although the fact he was staring at her with an almost animalistic look in his eye wasn't helping her very much

"_Don't tell me using that for that long linked our minds together"_

"_**It didn't I just control your hormones and since you've neglected your experience with females don't you think its time to take the opportunity?"**_ The Ookami asked sarcastically

"_No not all protest all you want I-"_Before he could even finish his sentence his head flew back onto the pillow in traumatic shock and blacked out

"_**I knew I forgot to warn him about something…ah well he'll be fine"**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Before getting ready for rest Sai had taken into account the things he wasn't supposed to do otherwise it'd jeopardize the mission

"I can't soil the bride…can't soil the groom can't provoke the observers or the couple…can't mount the observer's ether…."He shivered a bit

"_Not…that I'd want to after what senpai and I went through two months ago"_

Neji came from his rounds and would be taking shifts with Sai and Shino for the night he had herd what Sakura had been planning and it was getting clear that she wouldn't or rather couldn't be trusted as much as he'd like

"Sai, your turn I'm going to get some rest in the morning I plan to teach those two a lesson they won't soon forget!" Neji spoke almost angry

"Are you going to teach them about sex, because that's one of the most disturbing lessons I've ever had" Sai spoke cheerfully

"No, who taught you about that?

"Senpai and one of his followers she trapped him in our room and had her way with him, I saw things I didn't think were even possible to happen" Sai spoke nonchalantly

"I…Don't want to know" Neji spoke slowly and awkwardly

"You sure I can draw it out for you!" Sai gleefully pulled out his drawing pad as Neji quickly did an about face and dashed off into the camp

Sakura had been in more problems she could get out of more than she couldn't but this one was different she had to find a way to get Naruto away from her but the only way to do that would be…

"_If…I give her to the kumo ninja…No I could never do that….but for the sake of a friend…_" Sakura sighed

"_Naruto would never forgive me he's in love with her…but…what about you're promise…"_

"Naruto…." She faintly whispered before falling asleep

**A/N: No Sakura isn't the bad guy she just wants to protect her friend she's just going to extremes to do so, I don't hate her but I could actually see her getting so worked up over him possibly dying and trying to find ultimatives to get him out of it even at the cost of another, her friendship with him means a lot to her if you look past the drastic choices you'd see that and the temple thing….eh that can be looked at like it's from another fan fiction but what I've done with the temples is well utterly different from anything else I think, and reason this chapter took so long; I was trying to draw my OC and failed to the point its really just sad I mean like I want to shoot myself in the head sad but I'll try posting faster and to those who added me on MSN please send me a message even if I'm not online I'll get back to you I promise oh and my msn name is "Pepsi ftw" (Yes I love pepsi ish my drugs) lol anyways expect the next chapter by the weekend if not next weekend at the latest **


	9. Shadow of the past

**First temple, reliving the past**

"_**You're saying we have to do this…again!"**_

**A/N I HAS DECIDED…..to hold a contest Anyone willing to enter pm me, what must be done ether: Write anything related to naruhina, an idea for the story (Must be fleshed out) and or fan art, the prize, you will control what I do for a week, not literally as in towards what I do in real life but story wise as in, if there was a story you wanted me to do so on so forth I'd do it ( I know the prize sucks just like my drawing abilities) PM me if you wish to try, on a side not YumeKioko will be doing beta reading….if she gets back to me that is….**

**:Disclaimer: I own nothing BUT my OC.**

The trek to the mountain which housed the temple wasn't as joyous as they had hoped Naruto who was completely energetic was now about as energetic as an old man about to enter a retirement home, before they got to the temple itself they had to sort out who did what.

"Shino, you and kiba are to wait outside with me incase of an enemy attack." Neji spoke commandingly

"What why?" Kiba asked almost angered

"You have a good sense of smell, shino has chakra bugs I have the byakugan it makes sense for us to wait outside"

Kiba wanted to protest but Neji pressed forward

"Sakura is only good for brute strength and healing, Sai is good for assaults and Kuro is more over a smarter Naruto, and we don't know what'll happen inside, _and its best to keep you and Sakura away from each other"_ he finished the last part in his mind

Inside was a bit…well old ruined statues ruined steps everything looked ether old or dirty all that was inside was an altar with a large amount of steps to get there Hinata started up them first Naruto was about to follow her lead when Sakura pulled him aside

"Naruto…you can't really be thinking of doing this" Sakura asked almost rhetorically

He didn't answer her question

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you love her, and that you don't love me and you'll never have to worry about me getting in your way" she spoke again softly this time his eyes adverted from her gaze before she could pry any further a hand rested on her shoulder

"Drop it. Try anything more you won't like the outcome" It was Kuro the only one to actually say something like that to her and actually show more anger than she would.

"Am I not allowed to give my friend advice?" She asked in a hurt tone

"Quit playing games, stop being so indecisive you had your chance and now that he's happy you can't stand it, get over it and be happy for him don't delude yourself into liking him when even an infant can tell you wouldn't love him, even if you could it would never be as much as Hinata does, stop pretending" Kuro retorted without a hint of remorse

Naruto took that as his cue he ran up the steps and stood next to Hinata a voice out of nowhere and bright light blinded them

"_**Oh betrothed ones on this day you review your past, yet the out comes will be different, may they lead you to a stronger love, a stronger bond and happiness"**_ The light faded all that could be see was darkness.

When Naruto awoke it was a place he'd always remember as much as he hated his younger days this time was obviously different, he was standing over an arena…to be quite frank it was Naruto looking over himself in his younger days at the chunin exams he looked over all the others there as he remembered the past events that transpired here

"_This is the end around this time Hinata's match should be starting"_ He thought

"Of course being an astral projection pretty much meant he could watch this fight from any angle but something about this made him on edge.

When The names were called Naruto was shocked it wasn't Hinata that was called in fact it was someone he _never_ herd of he got a complete dose of worry and looked around the room for her, before if he had actually tried looking for her he would've failed yes, but this time it was different.

"_Where is she!"_ his actions now displayed a violent twitch and an annoyed yet scared look on his face when he herd the match end he scanned the area the other ninja facing Neji, even if he knew nothing about medical ninjutsu was honestly the closest thing to brain dead he's ever seen.

"_He was that cold to everyone not just her…"_He thought

He looked over to his younger self sadly he was staring in shock in a way it made sense, all he saw was the ruthlessness of Neji while when Hinata fought him he saw the real reason behind it and had conviction…**reason** to fight and to win; for her.

"_She was the reason…I was able to win she was the reason I was able to remove the doubts I had…without her…"_

Another light flashed and he was at the training ground before his match the utter depression on Naruto's face was immense he had doubts and after watching Neji before…he had no courage to do what was needed…but could he really…give up like that he had to try with a heavy heart and a sigh he walked on in silence.

"_Without her…I had no real reason to fight him, without her…even I see no reason to try so hard he was ruthless and showed no weakness and because of that…"_

The fight didn't even last ten minutes he lost sunk into a depression that he didn't seem to break out, Sakura tried even Sasuke nothing, he lost so easily because of the doubts he had and because of that was it really ok for him to try again when those doubts may just return if anyone more ruthless than Neji were to rear their ugly heads?

"_Even…if I had lost that day the one person who could've cheered me up would've been her…she was…still is so much like me its almost crazy…but even still she tried…because _

_Of me"_

Hinata's espionage into her past was easily accepted on her part she saw herself…but the one and most obvious thing was missing; Naruto, the match she had, ended almost as soon as it started she didn't have the courage to even fight Neji it was an astonishment that she didn't drag her team down and make it this far

"_Seeing this…only proves that he's what I need…my admiration…my first love"_

A bright flash took the room as she was at the training ground where her love _would've_ been instead of thinking tears were falling, her life; in shambles everything wasn't how she wanted her life to be nothing could make things right.

"_Those words he spoke to me…made my whole world better it gave me the courage to keep trying without him I really did fail, I failed on myself...Naruto-kun…even if you never noticed me at all, I could bare that path than have to live without you…"_

Outside the light was getting brighter again to much annoyance the others got sucked into the light and the hazy past started to rear its ugly head

Much to Sakura's dismay it was her with team seven although Sasuke was missing she was forced to see her past without the boy and actually almost died during the chunin exams because without him to say that was thrilling wasn't and would never be the correct word she'd use for her experience.

"_It seems…I need you the most don't I…Sasuke-kun"_

Kuro's experience wasn't the best ether it's like they shot him full of narcotics and blasted him to the point of his birth but to who wouldn't want to know why his whole family hated him?

He saw men in white cloaks looking at a beast origin unknown he couldn't get a good look at it ether but what he could tell it had ten tails, soon after he saw the same men looking at his bed ridden mother they implanted a weird looking type of liquid before his birth and started praying.

After his birth he remained bald his eyes wouldn't open ether so they assumed their plan failed and they started to neglect him, soon after his hair turned black eyes red, and the persona of a wolf came to be due to his neglecting as he grew older it became more and more obvious that their actions affected the growth of the beast inside the boy, rather the _mimic_ beast the real one was no were to be found but that didn't mean they couldn't create one to use against the other nations, they treated him with the utmost cruelty to make him as cold and sadistic as possible, sadly it failed and the kind scrubbed the mission and due to the other nations finding out destroyed the village as a way to hide the fact that _he_ ever existed.

"_So I am after all just a fake." _He thought as the light flashed he was back standing next to Sakura

Hanabi was going through the same thing of sorts but in all relativity hers was a bit more of a shock seeing as now she fully understood why her sister was the way she was…and why she loved the man she did now, to say it didn't have an effect on her was more so a lie than anything else

"_I swear Onee-chan I'll make sure no one ruins the happiness you gained"_ She thought looking over to the others

After everything faded and Naruto and Hinata regained their senses the first thing they did was latch on to each other Hinata was holding onto her love as if her life would end without him near her, Naruto wasn't indecisive as he was earlier in fact he was holding her tight maybe tighter voice quivering body trembling but he still held on.

As the others walked into the temple the obvious was far from the only thing noticeable, Naruto and Hinata took the liberty of sitting at the steps of the altar holding each other whispering things to each other, Sakura looked like she had a distant look in her eyes as for Kuro, His whole body had the signs of depression and resentment.

"We still have three more of these left." Neji spoke aloud "will rest here for the night be prepared to leave in the morning"

Neji looked over to his cousin and possibly future in-law with great interest he saw the concern in their eyes, he quietly walked away but in his mind worry had sprouted

"_Maybe I was wrong to let her- no them take this task- no I shouldn't be thinking that way, they wanted to do this and probably would've gone even without us all with them I need to believe in them like they would for anyone else!"_ Neji thought

Over to the side Kuro was in his own thoughts but far away from his rhetorical questionings the red head Karin took notice of the black haired Nin's actions and walked over breaking him of his concentration

"Are you…ok?" She asked quietly

He almost nodded but then looked up to her his eyes lost all hope dull and almost lifeless she felt almost heart broken she sat next to him comforting him trying to get him to explain the reason for his painful looks as well as make the pain go away yet so far the only thing he'd do for her is silently nod.

"_If I'm fake…why didn't they just kill me why did they let me live!"_

Naruto was drifting off to sleep holding his soon to be wife in a romantic fashion his eyes wouldn't look anywhere else but into hers a bright blush was on her face that proved even now she was still shy around him, but proved all the more she still loved him no matter what he softly placed a chaste kiss on his lover and as his eyes slowly closed he had one final thought

"_If life was like the way I was it in that vision I wouldn't be able to bare it, I understand how much you mean to me and I'm just starting to understand how much I mean to you…but I know for sure I was right to fall for you, but my only regret was that it wasn't sooner…"_

**A/N Another chapter…that wasn't my best I believe I was going to make this longer and include the pain arch and their childhood but eh I can always save that for later, as for the other two temples, well you'll have to wait and see how that works out, and I'm working slowly on the side parings since well…eh but I've decided to add a bit of comedy into these stories every once in awhile I'll add little stories featuring characters from the story, just for the hell of it and I'll change the characters randomly so it may feature different characters this time it was Sai and my oc next time it may be different.**

Sai was drawing as usual, sadly _what_ he was drawing wasn't something that anyone especially someone as naive as him should be drawing but that wasn't the issue, he had an important question that he needed answered.

"Senpai~" Sai sang out

"Yes…Sai" Kuro responded slowly

"Why did Naruto choose Hinata when he liked Sakura?"

"…"

"Senpai?"

"Sai, I'm going to explain it to you this way, so you understand, Hinata loved Naruto for about nine or ten years, she is a lot like him in many ways unlike Sakura, the **only** reason they never got into a relationship was due to Naruto himself"

"But…He likes Sakura shouldn't he-"

"What did I tell you, we don't say her name in here after you decided to check and see what color her pubes were, remember!"

"Right…"

"And to answer your question, yes but that was because she wanted to be acknowledged, just like she wants to be acknowledged by her family, friends but most importantly Naruto, he may like maybe even love Sakura, but her actions proved she needed, loved him more than anything else, so it makes sense that this would happen, yet you _almost_ fucked it up!"

"I know…but he was suffering senpai"

"…Did you ask me about it? No and because of that you got the beating of your life, next time think before you speak Sai, on a latter note, don't try something like that again they deserve to be happy you understand?"

"Hai"

"Good, now go put your legs back on we have a mission to do"

(Flash back to what transpired before)

Sakura was red in the face, holding her pink panties, ironically they were the same color as her hair she burst down the root agents door Kuro turned to Sai stared and stared at him blankly

"You told her I did it, didn't you?"

"Yup."

"Sai"

"Yes senpai"

"I fucking hate you sometimes"

He finished his sentence before he was beaten senseless

**A/N done. Done and it was probably really shitty but I had extra creativity, so I went with it, meh about the contest email your story or whatever it is you choose to do to my email address: ****or in a PM, also whatever story you have me write I'll finish just like I'll do with anything else, except shrimp puffs, those things are just disgusting . **

**Till next time A/E**


	10. Talkin' bout that intercourse

**The strongest bond**

"_**To think I thought friendship was stronger than love…I was completely wrong"**_

**A/N After this chapter the chapters WILL get longer and it'll be completely serious after this one (you could pretty much consider this a filler) So no more jokes (Even if i suck at em)**

The trek away from the mountain onto the next was longer and more annoying than chasing that damn cat tora for three hours straight only to end up covered in scratches was it worth walking for nearly five hours only to reach another temple; Yes, why yes because it was for the one person who loved him more than anyone else in the village he had yet to fully in-depth understand how much that love was but after the temple memories started to flood in when he thought he was alone she was there, when he saved someone from being harassed by bullies when he was a kid it was her, he slowly started to come to realize how much she loved him how much she needed him.

At first it make him feel scared to know someone loved him so much but he soon remembered that's what he always wanted he _wanted_ someone to love him he just didn't expect so much love, could he complain about it; No he wanted it all of it and really he had it but he had to face this ordeal before he could acquire it.

"_I hope I can live up to your expectations Hinata-chan"_ Naruto hoped

They kept in a close formation Neji leading, Shino in the rear one ahead of him, Sai In front of him Sakura, to the left, Kiba and to the right Kuro, and in the middle the Naruto, Hinata, Karin, and Hanabi, they were walking away from the temple early around dawn you could imagine Naruto complaining about getting up so early and saying he was still tired; he didn't.

The days before those events triggered a need, because he finally found out what he wanted: love the person who could give it to him happened to be someone he didn't expect but who would be complaining when the person had everything he wanted in a girl and was beautiful would you?

Things took a noticeable turn when they set up camp to say it was good or bad was up for debate Naruto was looking a little pale Hinata looked a lot worse and threw up Sakura thought the worst and gave her a full examination.

"You seem fine maybe its….wait Hinata did Naruto…you know"

"Nani?"

"Oi Naruto did you actually penetrate her?" Sakura asked embarrassed

"Nani why are you asking Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked perplexed

"Because if you did she may be pregnant you baka!" Sakura yelled

"I don't think I really went in anything I felt something but I didn't go inside anything…"

"…"

"YOU IDIOT!" Neji screamed

"What, what did I do?"

"This rite is for the person you must marry and since you **didn't** remove her chastity you'll both die if you don't take care of that _before_ we get to the next temple your fate is sealed!"

"So…"

"What are you waiting for fuck her Naruto" Sai commented

"Shut up Sai you just want to watch…wait a sec where's Kuro he would've hit him for saying something like that."

"Don't try to change the subject get in that tent and make with the intercourse **now**" Sakura demanded with a blush on her face

"For once in my life I'm going to say this, if you don't consummate with my cousin I'll remove your head myself now get to it!" Neji shouted releasing his blood limit

Naruto was scared but he knew he didn't have much of a choice he grabbed Hinata and ran for the tent; a few meters away from the commotion sat the black haired Jinchuriki sitting in his mindscape.

"_**You realized it haven't you?" **_The feral beast asked

"_My instincts are reacting towards a more feral nature than normal…what's going on?"_

"_**Our minds never severed due to Sasuke's last attack, most likely by or even before the end of this mission you'll die just like I will, the temples can ether help or ruin are chances of life, I'm not sure I'm not even sure how to stop it but if it'd be best to mate as soon as possible to make sure your legacy will remain"**_

"_I'm…not having sex"_

"_**Why not? I mean look at your options two flat chested women and an underage girl with bigger tits than the both of them its….ok I know it sucks I'd rather eat the both of them than mount them but its better than nothing"**_

"_Those people happen to be a prisoner my friend who will probably kill me if I did that and the third, first off that's illegal second I'm not in any way attracted to her and even if I was I'm pretty sure everyone would kill me for doing that or lack there of try and kill me."_

"…_**Don't tell me your thinking of doing what I think you're doing…"**_

"_And If I was…?"_

"_**You really want to do that…don't you?"**_

"_If I have to die I'd rather do it that way at least then…"_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I DON'T HEAR SEX NOISES!" Sakura screamed

"Sh-Shut up your making it hard to concentrate!"

"Hinata guide him to it he's obviously going to take to long!" Sakura shouted agitated

"What is this back seat sex!"

"Do you want us to open up the tent and watch and comment on your performance?"

"N-no…"

"That's what I thought" Sakura smirked

"I wonder how long Naruto's is" Sai commented

Before he could even ponder that he was hit in the head hard

"Sai I'm really starting to assume you're into men the way you talk about penis all the time" Kuro said sarcastically

"Senpai!"

"Well hey what's wrong with that? Karin added

"Hm, nothing but when you're a man and all you have to talk about is that….it gets a bit strange don't you agree?"

"Well…"

"What do you think of penis Karin-san?" Sai asked curios

Her face turned red as all eyes were ether on her or death glares to the root anbu in question.

"We have a child present Sai I'd like it if you didn't ask such vulgar questions" Neji commented sternly

"This is getting ridiculous you two done yet!" Sakura screamed

A high pitch squeal was herd and everyone turned towards the direction of the tent, Neji was tempted to use his byakugan but realized if he did he'd be scarred for life…They found kiba at his post keeping lookout and dragged him back to listen to hear if they were doing what they though they were when they got back he could hear and _smell_ what was going on and instantly got sick to his stomach.

"Yeah their…their doing it. Can I leave before I vomit and kill Naruto?" Kiba said with a disturbed look

"We have no choice… If we did don't you think we would let them do this?" Neji commented

Everyone hoped for the best but inside the spirits had different plans.

"_**You have accepted the right, a choice must be made choose wisely otherwise…every ones lives will end!"**_

"_there is no way I'll give up Hinata if your going to try and destroy what I've obtained you'll have to kill me first!" Naruto mentally screamed_

Meanwhile:

"Sugetsu gather the lightning ninja…were going on full assault"

"_You won't live this time Naruto"_

**Side story: SasuHina **

A few members from different teams had been assembled before the hokage for a bit of Intel on a few of the other squads…worst part of it was they invited Ino.

Somewhere in the conversing she brought up the one thing no one dared to bring up **ever**

"You know who I always thought would be cute together Sasuke and Hinata"

"What are you…"

An explosion was herd Naruto and Sai burst in Kuro lagging behind

"WHO SAID THAT!" Naruto shouted

"What's…with you?" Ino asked confused

"You broke the 4th wall!"

"H-How!"

"Because some sick twisted people actually believe that since they **never** talked to each other they have a shot its almost as bad as Naruto and Sakura dating!" Kuro shouted

Before they could do a thing about it teenagers wearing an uchiha and hyuga crested shirt broke in.

"**See** what I mean!"

"What do you want!" Naruto yelled furiously

"You to be with Sakura so Hinata can be with Sasuke!" One among the crowd shouted

"No way you idiot that'll never happen!" Sakura protested

"Do you really think you have a choice? The leader shouted

He was older than the rest and…was well not what they expected, in his mid thirties wearing black shades…and bald

"See Ino you broke the 4th wall, Naruto, Sai lets take care of this!" Kuro shouted

"I'm sorry Senpai." Sai said slowly

He turned to his pupil only to be taken down by the fan boys

"Why…Sai?"

"Because…I'm a NaruSaku fan."

"NOOOOOOO!"

Naruto was taken down by the sudden truth and they soon forced Sakura on top of him even if he did enjoy the forcefulness and his first crush was about to do the one thing he had wanted but of course she didn't approve and the one person who even wanted to be with him was Hinata, whom was actually forced to watch this…

"Now watch as the one person you love will be forced to have sex with the flat chested heroine!"

It seemed as if hope was lost until Kuro had remembered something vitally important.

"Oi Naruto…You know we can…just use the power of the tailed beasts…to escape"

"Oh…Right…."

-Twenty minutes later-

"Did you learn your lesson Ino?"

"I…still don't get it"

"I see…its not working **we have a kunai in the eye I repeat we have a kunai in the eye over"**

A few root anbu came raining down and surrounded the blonde kunoichi who grabbed her and disappeared

"Where are they taking her?"

"They're going to make sure this never happens again"

-Few days later-

"Hey Neji have you ever thought of dating Hinata?" Ino asked

"Ah SON OF A BITCH INO!" Naruto shouted

**I WANTED to get this done before Christmas…but I didn't the side story, I had that planned in my mind and well it didn't come out the way I hoped next chapter will be kinda like a flashback…but it'll be…uh its hard to explain anyways keep reading I'm going to try and get it done in about an hour or two (I say that and end up not doing it I really need to do so starting today!) **


	11. Visions: no longer what we used to be

**Visions: What could've been.**

Naruto woke up with a weird feeling, he looked around to see he was actually in his home town, which was strange he started floating around looking around for what he was supposed to be doing until he found Hinata.

"_She probably can't see me."_ He thought oddly enough she looked up at him and smiled

"Hinata-…chan?" Naruto asked perplexed

"Naruto-kun!" She called out happily and crashed into him

Naruto was happy she was with him but something didn't make much sense he looked around and started wandering around the town with Hinata in tow he was about to give up when they herd an explosion near the front gate the rushed towards the commotion to see themselves…fighting the konoha ninja.

"Let us go you bastards!" The Vision version of Naruto shouted

Behind him was Hinata the people in front of him happened to be what was left of his team and team eight this, Naruto went sage mode and attacked his friends taking them out with out a passing glance when he turned to Sakura his eyes glazed over with anger.

"You."

"W-Why are you doing this Naruto!"

"You realize this is pretty much your fault right…" He asked rhetorically

"What?"

"You hated me and I cared for you, even when I found someone to care for me all you did was say _it wouldn't last_ or had the nerve to try and ruin it, I'm leaving this town with Hinata and you sure aren't going to get in my way!" The Vision Naruto shouted

The Vision Sakura looked a bit upset with herself but in the end couldn't easily let him go only because he was the only person other than Sasuke she could rely on but was it right to ruin his life?

"I only did it, so you'd always stay by my side…" She spoke softly

"Do you really expect me to believe that!" He shouted

Before she could answer Hinata came into the picture looking even angrier than Naruto did

"You don't deserve him by your side all you **ever** did was see him as second rate compared to Sasuke, you used him to get him back and now that you have him do you really think it's fair to keep him on a leash? "

"Hinata I-"

Sakura felt a palm land on her chest however gentle it was caused her to collapse, they again started running towards the gate but not before taking out sakura permanently the words she softly said made it that much easier for him to end it, on the way towards the gate to freedom they had three more obstacles: Kiba Akamaru and Kuro.

"Out of the way dog fucker!" Naruto yelled

Kiba looked even madder then normal he attacked but was met with a rasengan to the face when he landed Naruto continued his verbal assault.

"You kept trying to keep Hinata away from me, because you _loved _her, if that was the case you would've let her do as she pleased its her life she wants to be with me and I want to be with her, you have **no** right to take that away from her or myself if we really were friends."

Naruto turned to the last member of the attack he was leaning against the front gate eyes closed.

"You've obviously made your choice…Naruto" Kuro spoke softly

"I don't intend to stay here any longer then I have to!" He shouted

"I see…well I don't intend on losing another friend no matter what I have to do even if your conviction is strong enough I won't let you leave even if my body crumbles in the process!"

Naruto charged him with a blaring Rasenshuriken aiming for his Sa-seru the collision was climactic but the victor was obvious.

"Why aren't you trying!" Naruto shouted

"You've…had a hard life and if you wish to leave…can I really stop you when I'd do the exact same?"

Naruto looked a bit shocked but pressed on

"I can't say I'd fall in love like you did but at the very least want to run away from everything, you have a chance **take it!**"

Before Naruto had a chance to speak the blast took his friend he didn't have a chance to grieve or even check to see if he lived he and Hinata ran for hours.

The real Naruto and Hinata looked shocked…could they even do that? Would they is honestly the answer he looked over to the girl he fell for and closed his eyes he could never put her in that much danger he could never harm any of his friends…even if they do at times treat him as a second rate idiot as the vision faded so did his fantasy of being completely happy so long as _she_ wanted to destroy the love he finally acquired.

"Are they even done yet?" Neji asked annoyed

Sakura was completely agitated and in her brash actions flew unzipped the tent and was about to yell at Naruto when he barged out of the tent with Hinata in tow he walked to the campfire and turned dark hard eyes to the pinkette.

"Finally we thought you fell asleep Naruto we should be moving on soon" Sakura spoke nonchalantly

She looked up at him he was whispering something to Hinata she quickly remembered the dying anger she had was still boiling in the pit of her stomach it soon set a blaze and she was going to make sure he got what was coming to him for ignoring her.

"Naruto how dare you just ignore me I'm your-"

Before she could even continue her rant she saw his eyes cold hard and red it was obvious he wasn't going to let this one go if he was that agitated

"How dare I? What the **fuck** you have no reason or even a right to be mad at me after **everything** I did to get back the one guy you love you should be a bit more thankful seeing as they only thing you really are to me is a nagging reminder that I failed!" His eyes never looked so menacing before this day to her at least

Sakura was shocked

Hinata was speechless but knew he had to let this out no matter how much it hurt ether of them

"I can tell you want to be with him even now, you betrayed my kindness three times already!"

"Why are you bringing all of this up now Naruto what changed!" She asked dreading the answer

"I saw a vision myself killing all of you to escape the village and the last thing you said before you died was that you never cared and I started to think if it was true you took me for granted and I'm tired of it…"

Inside his stomach the Kyuubi was feeding the lies the demonic fox altered the vision drastically to confuse the boy and make him lose control, which he was the kyuubi was slowly gaining the control Naruto was losing

"Shit this is getting out of hand dammit, Sai plan delta!" Kuro whispered

"Roger!"

Sai ran towards Naruto for some reason things didn't go as planned, Sai hit Naruto in the jaw as hard as he could, on instinct Naruto did a full body swing and in his left hand was a rasengan before it could even hit Sai his mentor took the blow.

"Senpai…why?"

"Sometimes…you can get on my nerves you can be an idiot or even completely clueless but you're my friend and you're my underling and even now when you completely screwed up another plan I can't expect you to take a fall for something I caused"

They flew back into a tree Naruto still furious charged again with a second rasengan, Kuro jumped into the tree behind him and flung Sai skyward as the ball of energy hit the tree.

"Calm down baka we're just trying to get you to stop being a jerk!" Sai shouted

"Why would I when this has been long over due!" Naruto shouted as he aimed the ball of energy at his black haired counterpart

"**Chidori!"** A voice from afar screamed Naruto's eyes shifted as he saw the glint of blue coming towards him before he could react, a red ball of flame intercepted the attacker and they both flew towards the ground in a small explosion

"Naruto you go on ahead with Hinata and the others Sai, Sakura and I will take care of him" Kuro demanded

"But I've already-"

"You reacted due to the vision and the demon within you, you had nothing to do with it, let us make haste I won't allow my cousin's one wish to be destroyed!"

Naruto was completely caught off guard by that even while running for their lives, he didn't realize this; marrying him was her one and **only** wish she loved him to such a magnitude he wondered how far this fathom of love came from and how deep it was.

Sakura stood there unmoving even while the fighting ensnared two against a lofty five the Kumo ninjas weren't the main problem Sasuke was the main issue they had the full brute of the fighting on him while defending the others attacks.

"_If that's how Naruto wants to be after I tried everything in my power to make sure he was faithful to Hinata, I'll show him how much his words can have consequences"_

"Cha!" Sakura screamed as she threw two chakra ensnared punches, not at Sasuke but the two root ANBU agents who flew back in a plague of pain they looked up completely confused and shocked.

"W-Why…Sakura…"

"Naruto believes me to be a traitor, why not make him believe that's the case for awhile, hm…?"

**A/N: I made sakura into a total bitch, go me….ok I'm sooo screwed but eh it fits doesn't it? It kinda makes sense it'd be like instead of trying to kill Sasuke she really did go with him on a side note I kinda see this happening he would eventually get tired of her shit…I know I would I'd probably blow my brains out, ah well whatever next chapter will…probably be I dunno probably more drama! And the next temple is coming up soon the next one will be a bit more drastic than the last, keep reading and reviewing (And I'm not killing sakura even if I want to she still has meaning in this story.)**


	12. Pursuit: Truths unfold

**Pursuit**

"_**Even if I have to break the rules I'll protect you"**_

**A/N: going outta town this week for about three days or so, so I'm doing two chapters instead of one I would've done this sooner if my friend didn't get arrested (long story) this chapter'll be a bit different somewhat and now I'm kind of ranting…anyways read on or sakura will rape you in your sleep!**

Footsteps and panting were all that could be herd the group ran from the enigma known as Sasuke's team Hebi Neji was looking furious which was strange since he was normally stoic than anything else.

As they ran sound of what could be made out sounded like lightning Kiba could've sworn his ears were bleeding from the sounds Shino who had nothing to say before this even occurred had a buzzing sound emanating from his jacket his face carried what looked like anger.

Naruto had a mixed look on his features frustration and anger, only because the one person he wanted to bring back to the village was once again trying to kill him and this time he was truly powerless to do anything, when in normal cases he could try and still fail this time was different because he couldn't fight him and that was probably the worst thing about it he couldn't protect the person he cares about most from the closest friend he ever had, ironic ne?

Even through the constant running the opposing side caught up faster than they expected Naruto and the others stopped dead.

"Give up, or all of you will die" Sasuke said nonchalantly

"I see, so he did kill Kuro and Sai…" Shino said without a trace of guilt in his voice

"If your talking about the creep no I didn't, but I did end the others life not as hard as you'd think he seemed to be on his last legs" Sasuke spoke coldly

Most of them wanted to fight them off but if it came to that, someone would get hurt they needed to get away some how the answer came in an unexpected way

"Ink barrage!" Giant blobs of ink came raining down they opposing group dogged and weaved away from the black entities Naruto and the others ran Shino sent a few bugs after the opposing force to keep them in disarray, after a few minutes of running Sai landed near a few trees near a clearing the others caught up to him moments after.

"Sai, is he really…?" Naruto asked

In his arms he laid he didn't move eyes closed everyone was about to grieve when Karin shouted that she could still feel his chakra it was faint but still there inside his mindscape.

"_I guess this really is the end…" He thought _

"**Oh, yeah no this is awesome I'm going to die inside a traumatized virgin whose only redeeming quality is being a good friend not to mention your underling has tried many times to rape you in your sleep even at times the pink haired one used you and kept calling out the sharingan users name if I knew that I was going to be stuck like this I would've exploded killing us both before this but I mean you know I'd rather die in an all out war ripping off the leaders head off and mating with his wife while he slowly bleeds to death but you know this works too" The wolf spoke every word dripping with sarcasm **

"_Do you have to be a dick even when were about to die?"_

"**Why yes, yes I do…you pussy" **

"_I herd that…"_

"**That was the point, ether way If I'm dying I'd rather die being the dick in the relationship"**

"…_.what?"_

Before the wolf could even begin to leave life flowed back into his prone body and a faint whisper spoke

"_**You won't be dying until I kill you myself…**_"

His eyes blasted open in an uproar of white he looked into the eyes of his underling... in the proximity of kissing distance…he sweat dropped and pushed off his subordinate just in time to hear Sasuke speak

"So the **fake** still lives" He said in a sarcastic tone

"What are you…?"

"Your demon was created from your on subconscious you created the beast that came from your thoughts of being lonely and it manifested itself the demon you have is a part of you literally!"

Utter silence sadly the teen knew this but never wanted to accept it, really it made sense he deep down knew what he was and knew he couldn't hold off the truth ether…but one thing stood firm above all else

"_I'll protect them until the end even if you are true in your assumptions…Sasuke!"_

"Even if he may be a fake…he's still a better friend then you've **ever** been" Hinata spoke confidently this time

"You pride yourself into thinking itachi; your brothers' death is at the fault of the whole village, yet it was the fault of a small few, your ego is so big and deluded that you believe that just because you're an uchiha you have to go and destroy the whole village because you think it's befitting of your brothers death, but you seem to have forgotten that **you** killed him not the village, the village may have started the spark but you led the flames into your own heart and blew them into a magnitude of proportions" Hinata spoke hitting vital nerves in Sasuke's ego he wasn't going to accept her words or her living for that matter.

"I hope you Kumo ninja don't mind having one dead hyuga!" Sasuke yelled

His fury blaring his intent was not to kill her but to destroy her well everything but her eyes of course he charged and was intercepted by Naruto his rival he looked like a completely different person than the way he'd normally look; protective

"If you even try and lay a finger on Hinata-chan, even if it is aganst the rules i'll kill you!" Naruto shouted

"Would you really do that after you primised to bring me back...hm?"

Naruto looked angry but Sasuke just smirked and He jumped back as Sakura came into the fray she looked onto the scene with bit of worry

"Sakura where have you-"

"Don't trust her she's deceived us!" Sai shouted

Before Naruto could even register this a crater was formed a few inches away from his feet, he was shocked and had a pained look on his face he stepped back a few inches to assess the situation.

"I…see in a way this makes a world of sense…you never really liked me…you never once called me your friend even when he was gone you never once saw me but Sasuke, but weirdly enough I'm glad, because if you didn't push me away, I'd never find what I was looking for, and yet I'm sad because I know that I can't be the one to give you one single punch, after all the ones you gave me!"

As if on cue the Kumo ninja fell from their spots and bugs flew away from their bodies Kuro and Sugetsu started fighting with Sai backing up, while everyone else went for the only other enemy, Sasuke which was really the only way to take him out was to work as a unit.

"You really think, all of you can defeat me you fools you'll die here today"

But as always arrogance got the better of him Neji kept him on his toes while bugs silently latched onto the last Uchiha, Kiba kept attacking him causing stray marks of blood to spray which made it easier for the chakra bugs to sap away at Sasuke's chakra this lasted all but ten minutes as Neji's foot came rooted into Sasuke's face, he signaled the rest to leave and help the two root anbu while he had a word with the uchiha and his loyal follower who was still standing.

"I'll give you one warning and believe me this is the only one, if so much as feel your presence I'll make you wish you never had those eyes Uchiha"

He looked up his glare gaining in shine

"As for you, I don't even want you in the same country as us, as it stands you know you can't win you'll die if you face me you can betray my trust but when it comes to a dear friend and a person my cousin loves I won't forgive you so remember this: If I see you again your life will end right on the spot I swear this on my hyuga honor you won't live long enough to even blow this pathetic bastard" Neji down cast his face and walked past her as he reunited with the group her world went black.

Sugetsu: would normally fight to the end seeing as he loved killing people…but when it came to him being completely surrounded and outnumbered…he decided to take the easy way out.

"Water eruption" Sugetsu called out as water sprayed everywhere he took it as his time to escape he gathered up the two of his team and vanished leaving the Kumo nin to their fate.

"Nii-san what…should we do now?" Hinata asked

"Onee-chan isn't it obvious we should continue the sooner this is over the sooner we can take out that pompous Uchiha" Hanabi spoke agitated

"We are short one member now though; we should regroup and head to the next temple as soon as possible its only about a day and a half away since we had that ordeal with Sasuke but it'd be best if we found a place to rest indoors otherwise we'd just be an easy target" Neji said in a stoic manner

"I can be of help in that department" The red head of the group shouted

"I'm a tracker so; I can find chakra signatures so it shouldn't be hard to track down a place to stay!"

"I don't know…Sai what do you think?" Kiba asked

"I wouldn't trust the flat chested girl seeing as the last one around us happened to betray us…although this one isn't a bitch…I mean the only one who hasn't said anything offensive is Hinata-san and her boobs are-"

"Sai continue and I think Neji's going to kill you...scratch that Shino, Kiba and Naruto are going to kill you" Kuro spoke softly

"Well it's the truth senpai do you want me to lie and tell her that I trust her when she's almost as flat as Sakura?"

"No matter how twisted your logic sounds….for some odd reason it made sense…even if you kind of insulted her and embarrassed Hinata all in one go"

"I. Am. Not. Flat! Karin shouted angrily

"Prove it" Sai said his creepy close eyed smile reared its ugly head

"Sai that's enough you're making things awkward…again"

"No I don't have a problem proving to you that he's wrong because I have proof!"

"…Here we go again well least this time we won't get punched into a coma" Kuro commented

Hinata giggled at her friends antics yet she felt Naruto's arm was around her it'd been there ever since they stopped an look in his eyes he didn't want to lose her to his best friend, maybe he was starting to maybe…love her as much as she did him but it could be out of kindness but whatever it may be she wanted to hope on it a little longer.

"_Even if you don't yet I know one day you may come to love me as much as I love you…Naruto-kun"_

**A/N: I ran out of steam near the beginning so the rest…is pretty much improved but the next chapter will be out after I rest its…4:30 in the morning next chapter will be the next temple and well…it'll be a bit more tragic than the last ( as if it hasn't been tragic enough I pretty much disowned Sakura…ah hell I couldn't think up of anything useful for her to do at all really…) remember if you don't review I'll probably go kill cloud (Yeah that's right I'll go kill cloud) ….ok I could never pull that off but I CAN TRY (AND YAY no more sasuke now I don't like putting up with his bullsiht...sadly i'm the one who put him in i'm an idiot but Sugetsu will make a return Sakura is iffy i'll work that one out probably won't most likely she won't I was tempted to just you know kill her...But I promised bunny-san I wouldn't go around killing people who i disliked...or hated or just looked at me like they wanted to sell me something or jehovas witness even though those people NEVER shut up -.-.**

**-AE**

-Side note** I noticed I STILL get reviews on the old story which…is strange it sucked I mean eventually I'm going to go back and redo it which I haven't done yet which I should have….but eh well whatever I'll leave it until this is finished **


	13. Interlude:Honest

**Interlude: Why I chose you.**

"**Your one person I never want to lose"**

**This chapters going in a differently I was going to split this in four parts I think I still may just haven't decided but eh oh and I just got a drawing for my OC from my sis so if you wish to see it I'll post it up on my profile page.**

Sunrise, one thing Naruto didn't actually enjoy which was strange since all he'd wear was orange, but the person he was sitting by loved the sunrise Hinata she loved the bright colors that matched her beloved in every way, opposites, they were even down to how they looked but that didn't change her pure and almost innocent feelings she finally had him but that didn't stop the worry in her heart.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata said in an audible whisper

"What's wrong Hinata-chan?"

"Do…D-Do you regret letting Sakura leave"

"_This again I'll reassure her this time for sure"_

"Hinata-chan, I don't regret it you know I don't I have you, the only thing I regret is that I was so absorbed with her I rarely noticed you" He said his demeanor was completely void of playfulness

"If I had met you before her I would've probably fallen for you right on the spot" He smirked

"I…I'm sorry Naruto-kun"

"Don't be…because I'm…I love you so it shouldn't matter you just asked a question…I'll miss the friendship yes but the hitting not so much" He smiled a subdued smile and hugged her

Hinata's face never looked so red, nor did she stop replaying the words he said to her as joy spread within her tears and the biggest smile she ever had came across her face.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"**Why** the _hell_ does it have to be me!" Kiba shouted

"Well you're the only person who can do fang over fang so…" Kuro said nonchalantly

"Your point is to set me on fire…I don't like fire" Kiba protested

"Yeah, well it works with Naruto's rasengan"

"That's a ball of energy I'm a person!"

"…What's the difference?"

"Ok…fine **one **time and that's it

"Alright, wait seriously?"

"Yeah once though and that's it"

"Are you trying to out do Naruto in some way hoping this will somehow make you better if it actually turns out to work?"

"What…?"

"I noticed the looks you gave before I know you don't like them together spill it, or Sai's going to have a field day raping you" Kuro said dead serious in tone

"What are you talking about you dumb ass!"

Before the outraging accusation could be pursued further Shino made his entrance

"We all know Kiba-san it wouldn't be smart to lie about it"

"Don't try and get your way out of this Shino I know about you too!"

"Ok now your spitting out nonsense" Shino spouted

"Don't hide it what are you expecting to gain your just going to live with it until one day you decide to take her for yourselves huh?"

Kiba looked down angry obviously but he wasn't going to sit there and be mistreated by this emo douche

"At least answer the question, Kiba"

"Don't think you can get all high and mighty just because everything you lived with has been completely shitty just because the person I like doesn't like me and is in love with an **idiot** doesn't mean I'd try and destroy that!"

"Well at least you admitted to it, still that doesn't change the fact that I'll be watching you from now on"

"Just try it I **dare **you!" Kiba retorted

"That's simple enough when all you do anyway when you think no one is looking is masturbate to pictures of Hinata!" Kuro smirked

"Gatsuga!" Kiba shouted

Kuro set him ablaze and indeed his plan worked…for all of about ten seconds before the spinning and fire got too big and he bailed out mid spin and collided into a tree

"Will he be alright Senpai" Sai asked bewildered

"Even if he isn't we have to make sure…nothing goes wrong I won't let what they worked so hard for be in vain"

"What do you plan on accomplishing from doing this?"

"My friend deserves to be happy and if he turns out to be anything like Sakura he'll ruin it I won't have that happen again!" Kuro shouted

"I see…you…should take that up with Naruto instead of taking it out on Kiba

"

"Why do you think Sai is heading in there general direction now?"

Lord Hiashi finally got around to the meeting he had scheduled with the hokage, finally being about a week when he made it inside she gave him a nonchalant look yet he dismissed it and sat down.

"As you can assume I called you in…to discuss with you…as to why you allowed this right why let them go?"

"I see…that's all you really wanted to know, it was simple"

"Oh really?" Tsunade asked

"I did it for a simple reason, every mission report received that had to do with those two, her activity within was always higher than in normal missions that and she actually talked more after missions with him, not only would the political power be an added bonus the fact that my daughter would be happy is one thing I couldn't let slip by." He paused for a moment

"True I have been cold to my daughter and I never did what was right…but I want to atone for it and it seems only fair she decide the man she wishes to marry what father wouldn't allow that?"

"Is that really all or is there another reason you aren't letting me in on?" She asked confused

"Do you honestly think me that type of person to lie to you, I love my daughter and want what's best I haven't been a father before but I'm trying to now, isn't that the only thing I can really do?"

"I see your point…you may go Hiashi-san"

"Thank you Hokage-sama"

When he got outside he sighed and pressed on

"_I'm not the one plotting the ones who are happen to be the council and I hope to put an end to it before they return, that's why…no one can know"_

**SHOOOOOORt…..I ran out of steam plus since I just got that drawing for my sis she wants me to write a story for her in return…a YuffieXSora story so…yeah I'll be updating both don't worry the next update maybe Tuesday I got stuff piled up for the week **


	14. The storm

**The storm.**

"**No matter what I'll protect your nindo till my death"**

"I've known…Kiba-kun"

"What…do you mean?"

"I've known about your feelings for awhile"

"Why…Why didn't you…say anything?"

"Isn't it obvious, if I ever had recuperated your feelings it would just make being in a team with you…harder if something went array and one of us got hurt what do you think would we'd do to avenge the other…not to mention…I had someone else in mind…" Hinata said quietly

* * *

"We knew Hiashi, about everything you planned to do, and for that matter you wanted that girl to marry into someone who had more power than us…and to think you would've achieved this goal, but we have **that**"

"Don't tell me…you"

"Do you really think we wouldn't? He already left hours ago"

"You can't be serious I won't allow you to kill them!"

"You have no choice, get him out of here"

* * *

"So…no matter what you would've picked him…"

"I would've Kiba-kun I'm in love with him"

"I see…you herd her you orange loving bastard so don't you go make her cry!"

"Hey orange is awesome you teme!"

Hinata couldn't help but giggle at their antics soon Neji came into the clearing with a grave look in his eyes one that she hadn't seen since his father died, worry spread through out her system

"What's…wrong Neji-Nii?"

I've been ordered to kill all of you" A man behind the Hyuga prodigy came walking forth

"I wonder who she'll pick" Karin asked softly

"Obviously Naruto" Sai butted in

"Coming from the guy who wished for him to go for Sakura I don't believe you're being completely honest in your ways of cheering someone on" Shino said in his normal stoic tone

Seconds later bodies came flying in Naruto was holding Hinata and Neji and Kiba weren't far behind they seemed to be in a hurry and not the good kind ether fear had taken over Neji but the others just seemed panicked.

"We have to go **now**" Neji commanded

Without protest the others got ready before they got out of the camp a strange man wearing green armor and had a scroll on his back stopped them his eyes were that of a hyuuga

"Don't tell me we failed, you've got to be kidding me!" Karin asked perplexed

"No, the hyuga council wanted you all to leave on this journey so that I could kill you all without anyone knowing."

After those words were uttered what seemed to be a barrier came from the ground around them leaving enough space for a fight but not enough to get the witnesses out of the area

"Oi Neji what do we do, can't you get us out of this?" Naruto asked angrily

"We can't…This man"

"Has the black curse seal" The man finished off

"Even if the elders don't use the seal on me I'll still die if I don't obey orders I have no choice _but_to kill you" The man said softly

He entered his battle stance lightning could be seen flowing from his fists as he glared down the group before him

"You only have two options ether kill me or die"

Naruto looked at him with a hurt expression, it made sense he was going against what he proclaimed he would never do, cause hatred if he killed he'd be selfish if he died well he'd **still** be selfish

"Well it's obvious, you're out numbered and obviously if one of us gets close enough you're boned, may as well just give up now!" Kiba protested

The man charged first much to Neji's dismay and was met with a crushing fist to the gut sending soaring through tree after tree until he actually managed to hit the barrier which sent him back almost directly in the spot he had started at.

"Well…shit anyone got any ideas on this one?" Kuro asked

"Isn't it obvious we fight until we win we never give up; **rasengan!"**

The sphere of energy hit the Hyuga directly although he didn't so much as flinch when the jutsu finished the only thing that was made was a slight dent in his armor.

"Ok…plan B?" Karin asked

"Naruto lets try _that!_"

"But that causes a strain on both of us you _know_ that!"

"Yeah well we need to get rid of this guy and this seems to really be the only way to at least get a dent in him here it comes!"

Blue chakra flew into Kuro's hand which soon flew directly into Naruto, his eyes went from blue, to red to purple his face even more feral than it ever was before his eyes even more demonic then they should've, he hit the armored hyuga in the chest and it made a huge dent, which seconds later burst through causing little droplets of blood to fall from his chest.

"_**You can't keep this up for long Naruto, the combined chakra will kill you both finish him off otherwise you'll regret it"**_

The green armored man looked towards the Demonic teenager with interest as he sent a chakra pulse from his hand into his face sending him back immensely Neji after riveting strain on his body returned to the fray and charged fighting hand to hand evenly until the mans eyes started to glow and thunder came down crashing into the area around him sending the others flying.

"I will not…fall here you, **all** of you will perish!"

* * *

Sasuke and his group finally made it out of the border and wasn't having a pleasant day as he had hoped.

He had got word (From Madara of all people) that they had ordered any ninja to kill the lone Uchiha, if that didn't make things worse, Sugetsu and Sakura argued more than he and Karin did which would've made things worse except she'd always send him flying with a solid hit to the face, which he honestly found amusing but the _worst_ part of the whole thing was when she'd ask for conformation on if he really loved her or not, if taking her along with him wasn't enough then he didn't know what else would.

"I think she wants you to _prove yourself_ Sasuke" Sugetsu said sarcastically

"Hn"

"Where are we headed anyways…?" Sugetsu asked

"I felt strange chakra as well as demonic, it could be our chance to strike back for our earlier failure we must make haste this time…I won't be made a fool of _twice"_

Fire, craters anything you can think of, happened in the amount of time it took for Naruto to eat thirty bowls of ramen in the end it was down to four.

"I thought this would've been worse I mean no ones dead and Karin and Hanabi are fine…but…"

"We still haven't even got to the point of taking this bastard down!" Naruto commented

"I…Have an idea" Hinata said softly

"Well let's hear it!" Neji said in an adrenaline entranced voice

"Just follow my lead!" She shouted as she focused her chakra

"_We __**will**__ live to prove the elders wrong"_

_

* * *

_

Back in konoha things weren't looking so great…at least for Hiashi

Caged…they sealed him and the elders played it off as if he had wronged the world which not even the hokage could pursue into because it was a _clan affair_ yet the only thing Hiashi was worried about was if they; the ones he sent on this daring mission would live to make it through…to demolish what years and years of oppression had started

"_I have done all I could I stalled them for as long as I could…so prove them wrong, come back safely…and show the world that the hyuga's…no the hidden leaf isn't something that can easily be swayed to back down."_

**A/N: Keep reading it's a two prater**

Seconds seemed like hours minutes seemed like days Hinata's plan should've and would've succeeded but of course things have a odd way of working out…don't they?

_(Flash back)_

Neji charged first head strong into the enemy hoping to catch him off guard even in his weakened state the man simply grabbed him by the hair and shouted the out the few simple words for the release of his caged bird seal which, to much surprise activated Neji's seal causing him complete and utter pain he feel and didn't get up, Kuro and Sai charged in, the man grabbed a hold of Sai as Kuro charged in with an Azure Sa-seru he tried stopping but before he could redirect himself a five pronged seal flew directly into his gut sending him back into the desolate craters that have been forming for the last few minutes as Sai was crushed and thrown aside unconscious, it was only down to Hinata and Naruto.

(Flash back end)

"Give up; you don't stand a chance you're comrades are long since out and if you try and fight alone you'll die just accept it and it'll end quickly"

"That's one thing you don't know about us baldy!" Naruto shouted

"**We never give up!"** The lovers shouted as Hinata charged the unnamed man with Gentle fist: Twin lion fists he dogged effortlessly until a giant purple rasengan came crushing down on him he stood in the one spot defending against it he didn't see the blue hand aimed at his face until it came crashing into him which would've sent him flying except for the rasengan above came crashing down obliterating the man.

Hinata went to tend to the wounded Sai, being the closest was the first one she went to he only suffered a slight concussion and a few fractures which was far better than the others she hadn't even felt shino near them since the strange lightning blast.

"Will clean up" Sai said slowly as he bit Karin's thumb, the pain she felt only furthered her questioning in how perverted she really was and how much of it she was covering up

"You can't expect us to go on without you your apart of the team just as much as we are where you go we all go where you stay we all stay!" Hinata said in what would be considered her concerned voice

"This is something that you outside of the norm would want to see we let a chunin see it once, he told Tsunade-sama he didn't want another mission with us ever again, as well opted to have his memory erased" Sai said with his plastered yet ever so fake smile

"He's right…in case this bastard has some life left in him it'd be best for us to deal with it you two are the top priority here" Kuro said in between gasps and biting

"Hurry along will take care of what's left you two need to show them that what were doing isn't something that can be tossed aside!" Karin said before a loud moan escaped from her mouth soon after Naruto figured she was more or less a masochist.

Even when he was beside himself in the idea of leaving them behind he still did as he was told after looking everyone over, everyone but Neji ether regained or was close to regaining composure, Naruto picked up the hyuuga prodigy effortlessly and raced outside of the once erected barrier he bolted, not to far behind was Hinata with Kiba leaning on her for support even if Naruto was against the whole idea and suggested they left him to rot Hinata had to say _he's apart of my team I can't leave him behind_ with that pouting face that got him **every** time Shino along with Hanabi were the last to leave Karin was behind only for the reason of looking at the strange marks on the anbu members abdomen.

"Ok raise your shirt" Karin said with a perverted grin

"I honestly think your enjoying this too much…" Kuro responded softly

"The faster we get this done the faster we can catch up with the others" Karin replied with inflamed nostrils

"Yeah, or you could take advantage of the situation and take advantage of my weakened state and have your way with me" He responded nonchalantly

"That is always a possibility" She said sarcastically soon gently laughing

Seconds after the laughter died Karin felt a burst of chakra familiar and one of the defeated man on the ground she perked up with a serious look on her face

"Sai get away from that guy he's _sill_ alive!" She shouted

Sai jumped back hastily and who landed in the distance was team Hebi…_again_ moments before the barrier came forth again.

"Well, if it isn't chicken ass and dolphin*" Kuro sneered

"I wonder if they want him back because he can lay eggs, yeah… that's why they want him back so bad konoha would have a limitless supply of eggs and chicken but maybe everyone would get greedy with the power to have limitless food and he would became hell bent on getting revenge so he would opt a coup' on our village to get revenge for never saying thank you...or is that the reason for this deserting the village thing?" Sai commented

"Sometimes I wonder if you have a vivid imagination or your just so fucked up in the head your ideas come out like this…" Kuro commented

"I think if that was the case we'd only need his head" Karin responded

"So…these fools haven't tossed you aside yet, well no matter I still require your services so I'd like you to come with us once again" Sasuke said stoically

"She won't be going with you, you can keep the banshee though, wasn't as much help as you'd think" Kuro said as he moved in front of Sasuke's vision

"So _you're _still alive I'm honestly surprised but you won't-"

Sasuke's rant was stopped short of a fist flying into his face sending him into the distance of a few nearby trees.

The offender was completely ignored…to his dismay

"**Sasuke-kun!**" Both Sakura and Karin cried to ethers displeasure they stared at each other anger sown into both girls' faces

"_Where_ do you get off calling him that, you left him for those homosexual idiots?"

"**Hey** we are not homosexual or idiots you tom boy!" Although his words didn't stop the anger towards her rival his words were left in the air to be shattered and ripped apart by the angry females.

"Ever notice that Sasuke only attracts flat chested girls with anger issues or completely weird" Sugetsu said approaching the two anbu agents

Sai and Kuro nodded

"And you both noticed that he hasn't chosen a girl yet, even though he said he'd rebuild his clan" Sugetsu asked again

The duo nodded again

"I think he's A-sexual" Sugetsu said with a laid back stance

"No dolphin he just doesn't want girls to fawn over him every ten seconds" Sai retaliated

"Why do you two _keep _calling me that!"

"If you don't know I honestly think you shouldn't ask"

Before Sugetsu could comment Sakura and Karin's argument had taken a physical route opting Kuro and Sugetsu to pull them apart…while Sai drew the rampage for all to see for a price of course much to the black haired Jinchuriki dismay he was hit with a stray punch to the face from Sakura…now even if it's true he would _never_ hit a woman…but of course since when did he ever consider Sakura a _woman?_

She felt a sharp slap to the face a few seconds after her hit had landed her emerald eyes looked up tears stinging her eyes as if to ask _why_, Kuro's eye on the other hand held anger which would've made it to the host inside him yet all too suddenly he felt a surge of pain collide and he fell to the ground.

"What's wrong buddy too much _packing_ for ya' "Sugetsu commented jokingly

His stained eyes looked up into her green he didn't show the eye's he'd normally shown to her if anything he now _hated_ her but that was her choice she left knowing all too well what the price would be, even if she didn't know what that entitled until she actually met up with her old friends again.

"_I'd hate to meet Hinata again"_ Sakura thought

"Why are you _still_ here **leave** I want nothing to do with you after…everything you did…how could I forgive _you!_" His eyes flickered but remained red as the similar pain surged again

"You're hurt…" She said softly

"Why do _you_ care you have what you want…I told you if we met again it'd be the day you died and it seems it came all too early for you…" His eyes flickered again but all that came out was a painful grunt

"You won't be using that demonic power anymore" A voice came out as Sasuke finally returned to the fray after having the wind knocked out of him.

The green clad man regained his lost voice and slowly stood up facing the group in front of him Sasuke came forth in his battle stance the others getting the gist of it got into theirs

"It seems for now that'll have to wait…"

"As much of an annoyance you are, will have to work together"

"I think you have me confused with someone else…teme"

"Heh…you may be right…" Sasuke responded as his Sharingan came into view.

After Naruto and the others finally stopped to rest they came close to the temple much to their dismay they hadn't seen or even felt the others presence

"Shino anything?" Naruto asked

"I can feel them through my bugs their still alive, that and it seems Sasuke and his team have made it to their location not to mention that green armored man is awake.

"_Now_ aren't you happy we left?" Kiba said nonchalantly

"Not in the least we should've waited we should've waited to make sure they left instead of going on and letting them take care of it alone!" Naruto shouted grief stricken

"No…they did what was right as well as you" Neji said softly coming to

He sat up retying his headband over the seal on his forehead wincing at the remembrance of pain that once surged in his near coma like state, the pain pushed him closer to the edge yet kept him alive the limbo of which he was in was hell enough he slowly opened his eyes to gaze over towards the others.

"If they didn't do what they did we wouldn't be able to over through the ludicrous steps and measures taken by the main branch by defying death and completing this task are we able to prove to the prissy hyuuga elders that we aren't something to be stepped on or to be treated like a game no march up into that temple and take the next step!" Neji snapped

"Uhm…Neji-Nii" Hinata said softly

"Yes Hinata-sama?"

"You're still bleeding, if you don't take it easy you'll pass out…"

"I…understand…" Neji said softly as his adrenaline slowly faded

* * *

After resting for a while and small talk as they did so they finally entered the temple which was completely different for two key reasons, one it was completely dark…two the byakugan didn't work within the temple simply because all they'd see happened to be chakra everywhere to the point it'd give someone a headache.

"No light switch?" Naruto asked rhetorically

"Without the byakugan will have to guess our way around" Hanabi said sternly

Soon a voice echoed its words simple and to the point _let your love light the way_ the group completely confused except for one Hinata took a step forward as a light came from the floor she slowly started taking more and more steps until it got to the point where she felt nothing underneath her she almost lost her balance when Naruto caught her with his trademark grin plastered all over his face.

"Will get through this together Hinata-chan" Naruto said as his giant eyes slowly melted into sincere ones

"_I'll protect you from these temples those bounty hunters…everything as long as your safe…that's all that matters to me"_

"It seems this will be a whole lot more complicated than I had thought"

"What do you mean…Neji?" Naruto asked

A howl and a giant beast took form in the midst of the darkness his eyes glowing white but the pupil seemed grey his from completely hostile and forth loathing from being summoned his breath filled with anger and mirthless rage could be felt as he looked down at the group before him

"**I will give you the gracious honor of telling me why you've c****ome…before I decide if I should or shouldn't kill you for I am the guardian of this alter and if you do not show your commitment to your lover your lives will end in a matter of milliseconds"**

**A/N: next chapter I don't want to even write about the fight I'll leave that for later…takes too much effort I'll just focus on the next temple all together…yet in the end it worked out if I kept going I'd reveal too much and that would suck but this one is going….to be pretty depressing I think not like I'd kill off someone O.o…on a side note I'm working on a side story to this as well as I'm going to go back after a few more chapters and I'm going to add in things in the previous story of which I forgot to add or ended up getting lazy and deleted (I've done that four times already) If you managed to sit through this crap I'll give you a medal (If you managed to sit through Charlie sheens rant I'd give you 30 thousand dollars) And the dolphin thing came from something I herd not sure if its true but apparently dolphins are homosexual throughout the year until mating season not sure if its accurate if it isn't welll….eh if It is yaaaaaay Side note: this is probably the only one of the temples with a guardian I'll have but lets just say things won't…end well**

**(Next chapter: if this is how it ends, I'd rather live it to the fullest)**

_Preview:_

"_This…can't be" Hinata gasped as she looked down the hole to see the torn and dismembered bodies of her friends, as she looked up and towards the stone slab before her she saw the body of her affections all of which caused a blood churning scream and tears to fall… (You'll find out what happens and let's just say it isn't the giants fault)_

_**~Side story: Yaoi moment? ~**_

"Sai what in kami's name do you think your doing!" Naruto shouted appalled

"What I draw dick's for my collection now remove the towel so I can get a better look!" Sai demanded

"NOOOO You sick bastard!" As soon as the words were uttered Temari Gaara and Sakura walked into the hot spring

…..

"I KNEW IT that's why you took Sasuke-kun's first kiss you are GAY!"

"W-What No Sakura-chan He's a pervert trying to draw my penis!" Naruto shouted in grief

"I wouldn't have pegged you for such a fetish Naruto I think its best we leave" Temari teased

They all slowly stalked out of the room except Gaara who stood stoic but with a seemeingly Intrigued stare

"Gaara you have to beleive me it isn't what it looks like!" Naruto protested

Gaara looked up "Could...I go next?"

(Not trying to be sexist at all, if i ofended i apologize)

(end)


	15. The fleeting

**The fleeting**

_Why…?_

"We've come for to complete the ritual!" Hinata proclaimed

The guardian looked completely, from what they could see overjoyed…?

"**I wonder…if you've come here for the reason beyond just protocol that must mean you love each other and no one else…I'll put you through the test**"

"Wait a sec…don't we have to an altar or something?" Naruto sounded a bit worried

"**Normally but I'm different…you'll soon understand that**"

(Song best used Mayonaka no Orchestra: by Aqua Timez or Naruto ending 16)

A gray mist came over the area Hinata couldn't see _chakra mist_ She considered it to be from the guardian but when her vision went dark completely she felt herself in someone's arms but…she could feel who it was she had self awareness but she could hear smell but had no control on her body or voice it wasn't her own the body she was in was foreign _different_ than her own her eyes fluttered open to the sun which was soon covered by a person she knew all too well _Kiba_.

* * *

Naruto, was in the same bit of confusion he could control his mind hearing smell but…his body itself as well as his voice he had no control over, frustrated he was but that wasn't the least of his worries, he woke up to see _Sakura_ staring at him, if that wasn't the worst of it she was berating him for something he did the one part of it he didn't get was, as her fist was speeding in for his already permanently scarred cranium the words uttered would scar him because he felt them all his life when team seven was all together…but hearing them hurts more than anything else _Why can't you be more like Sasuke!_ If he had control over his body he would've run away from her…to anywhere that she wasn't…to the one person who would **never **compared himself to Sasuke…but this is Sakura the fist came…weird thing is even if he had no control over his body…the fist still hurt…but more than anywhere else his heart.

"_I…want her…I want Hinata…I don't want Sakura…I…I __**need**__ Hinata!"_

His trip into what could've been…wasn't what he wanted…or really expected he thought…it was ok to be with her…at one point but when all she'd really do was compare him to Sasuke in every way…was it worth it…was there even an upside to this?

"Ne, ne Sakura-chan don't you think it's important we start worrying about an heir to the clan?" _here we go_ he thought…

"I suppose your right…can't hold this off forever" She looked a bit pale after the words left her mouth

A cup landed in the Orange clad ninja's lap the pinkette before him had her arms folded across her chest in a dominant manner he looked confused as if asking _'what…do I do with this?'_

"Go take care of yourself when your done give me the cup" She insisted

"Wait…isn't what I'm doing a _two person_ activity…not just-"

"Don't push it…just be lucky I'm even considering doing this much, I thought of just bringing another man into the picture and telling everyone that your impotent but…that wouldn't be fair would it"

"_I…don't want this I want to be able to be free…I don't want to be compared to __**him…**__I want to be see for what __**I've**__ done not what someone else did only to be seen as the better side of that just because…he's gone…I want to be a sign of…__inspiration…__"_

Hinata on the other hand wasn't having that much of a horrible time she played in a lake with Kiba even if she was confused as to why she hadn't seen Naruto normally by now she would've been looking for the blonde of her affections but…to her it seemed as if…

The world went black again and she awoke with a flower in her hair it was bright yellow _like the sun…like his hair_ she was laying next to him he was gazing at her in a loving way…the way he'd always look at her but…it was different he didn't have the glossy look in his eyes that sheltered the look it was if it broke free and…was taking a hold of her chin…touching her cheek ever so gently and slowly leaned in…

…_No…No don't do it my lips are only for one person…and you aren't __**him**__ you aren't Naruto-kun!" _

Despite her inner dispute her body leaned in with the flow and their lips met she could feel their lips make contact feel his tongue touch hers she rejected it over and over she wanted it to end…it wasn't what she wanted but…a part of her wondered…even if she didn't want to…if it would be like this or better with Naruto…

The chakra faded Hinata looked over to the hyperactive blonde and was shocked his skin paling his eyes glazed over and almost looked dead she was worried but when he looked up and saw her eyes….he ran the biggest happiest smile he had was directed at her_ but…did she deserve it._

His arms crashed around her he was as happy as he'd ever been she could tell but why….why did she feel as if it wasn't right for her…to have it

"I…missed you Hinata-chan" He said softly for the first time in his life he was actually being soft and sensitive showing his honest emotions and the one thing she thought she wouldn't do…when she saw his eyes she flinched she hoped he didn't notice but he did

"**Having regrets…I see do you want to run away…do you want to set this boy free of a fate you granted on him for your own self insecurities as well as your lack of self confidence?"**

"Shut up you bastard you don't know what you're talking about Hinata is one of the strongest people I know and if you think…"

Foot steps…quickly heading away from him…he turned around hoping it _wasn't_ what he thought it'd be but…his hope was crushed the hurt look in his eyes the pain he felt…was a million times worse than _**anything**_ he felt before.

"_Why…are you running away…don't go…I…I…love…you_

An echo of steps fleeing away from him…he truly felt like he…was a monster

_I love you…Hinata-chan don't go…" _he spoke in an inaudible whisper

More steps the further she went the more his heart broke

"I love you…." He said a bit louder

She slowed but still kept going every step she took was like a crack in his heart

"I love you!" He shouted as tears streamed down his now demonic features as the kyuubi's influence in heartbreak was causing his change in appearance

"**Don't cry kid…you can always take the second route…laid out for you which, is probably what that girl is doing going for the man whose path is obvious to her now…"**

"**DON"T GO I LOVE YOU HINATA-CHAN!"** Naruto shouted she stopped dead in her tracks

"Don't….Don't go…Hinata, even if…all before this it seemed as if I never cared or I was doing this for you and not because I wanted to…that isn't the case I…need you with me…I need you in my life I love you if I lose you now I don't know what I'd do…" He said slowly but loud enough for everyone to hear in between sobs

"**That second door is always-"**

**"Will you **_**shut up**_** you annoying bastard!"** Naruto said in an annoyed tone as he threw a demonic chakra enhanced fist towards the black beast

"**Oh? You think you can fight me well lets have a test shall we?"**

"_**What do you…?"**_

Naruto couldn't even ask before he was flown into the ceiling a black tail flew directly into the seal as it slowly seeped into his mind the area changed not just for Naruto but for everyone else around them.

"**Pass this test….and I'll return her to you" **

Naruto landed on the ground and was soon impaled into what seemed to be a building or a stone tablet as the others soon were attacked with blinding speed and landed in a hole which sent them to an upper area but Hinata stood there staring at the blonde of her affections racked with guilt as tears stung her eyes.

_Why…Why did I run…why am I afraid…I love him yet I…_

**Don't want to burden him…like **_**she**_** did…**

That was the best answer she had or could even come up with it made sense really…she knew it but…after this…after they got out of here after they got the others back safely she would prove to him that she loved him…

"I'm…sorry I hurt you….Naruto-kun but don't worry I'll…I'll always love you" She said softly but loud enough for him to hear a lone tear fell as she was taken through the hole to the area above, Naruto was released but he wasn't alone

"**Let's see…how you fair against your own parents of whom you've never met!"**

Naruto looked up even though he was kneeling he could clearly see the headband for _fourth_

"No…way…the…fourth hokage…is my dad?"

**~Understanding Sai~**

"Sai-Sama~" Ino sang out as she caught up to the root anbu agent he looked at her with his plastered smile She looked at him trying to use her best seductive glace his way but his facial features never changed negative or positive she looked a bit confused until he left a few minutes later, Ino sulked but perked up when she herd someone call her name.

"He's like that for a reason…" It was Kuro

"What…do you mean?"

"His brother used to be a pawn for Orochimaru until he died, he sealed off his emotions when that happened and was taken in by Danzo whom…promised revenge although that never happened as you can imagine Sai has gotten used to this non-emotional state and its at the point he's had it for so long he's forgotten what its like to show emotions…but"

He paused staring at her directly

"Don't give up, I'll cheer you on so…don't give up for his sake as well as mine"

"What are you saying yours its not like you'll die you know" She was shocked at her own outrage but the look in his eyes seemed to show he's already accepted such a fate

"If I die, someone I trust would have to look after him, and make sure he never goes back to the Sai he was and that's you" He said with an ominous tone as he walked away leaving a confused yet passionate Ino who renewed her search for Sai.

"_I'll get you to open up…just you wait"_

**A/N**

I got that one out faster than I expected…eh but I screwed myself now I have to write **two** fight scenes which is already going to be a pain in the ass…ah well I'll finish it up as soon as I can so don't worry about it if you can't wait…read another story I wrote? I mean popularitys faults….is at the moment on hiatus cus I haven't had time to write on it when I want to but I'll get around it, eh keep reviewing I'll get it out as soon as I can, later.

(Still wondering WHY it won't let you double space)

A/E


	16. Breaking point

**Breaking point**

(The song used for this is waiting for the end it fits heavily on Naruto's part of this chapter even if I didn't intend for it to it fit, you'll see)

Confusion anger and all the childhood pain he suffered was brought back in the swell of a few punches and maniacal laughter he was on the ground completely shocked utterly shocked in front of him was his father…and his father may be the one to do him in he knew if he was anyone else this would've been where he'd be waiting for the end he was constantly trying to stand yet…it was out of his control he knew that his father flew faster than anything he's ever seen and but…he couldn't stay down his mind was thinking constantly but the main thought he had was that he had so many things he hadn't said and the main thing tugging at him was that he didn't want to let _her _go.

He slowly sat up remembering his past, he remembered how he constantly wanted to trade his life…for even something slightly better holding on to what he never had…but now he had something he had something instead of trying to constantly sit in his room and try and forget his past he'd fight, to make a better future even if it meant fighting his own father.

"He hasn't gotten up…May I leave?" Minato said softly

"**The only thing you've done is hit him with **_**one**_** rasengan at the beginning your wife has done nothing to assist" The demon spoke**

"She's connected to the demon which binds him she _can't_ do anything."

"**Then you'll be the one to finish off your own child"**

"R-Rasengan!" Naruto shouted

The light blue ball of energy collided but not with his father the demon above him he looked focused determined and without knowing it his father knew the reason more than anyone else but even he knew fighting the black manifestation would actually be even more of a problem than anything he could throw.

"**You defy my orders and come for me…I see interesting, very well amuse me brat!"**

"Rasengan!" Minato shouted

The demon wasn't expecting a second one nor was he going to accept that someone he summoned was attacking him.

"I don't have anymore time here, my life is and already was forfeit I wish…I wish I could've talked to you my son, we your mother and I gave up our lives for you…so you could live, so you could find your way and it seems that girl wants to be apart of whatever way…whatever path you choose don't be afraid to accept that…I honestly think she loves more than I do" He chuckled softly

"We believe in you son, your mother and I both do…you'll see us again, I love you…Naruto" With that he vanished

Naruto was on the outside protecting himself from the tears he wanted to shed but on the inside he was already broken he didn't even know his father for more than twenty minutes before he left again he didn't even have a chance to say a word when this all started he was hit with a rasengan before he could even register that the fourth was his father he _wanted_ to talk to him more…he **needed** to know them because he felt like he would _**never**_ see them again and that much him more than anything else as the attack died down his emotions took the better of him and the Rasengan expanded and exploded against the demon causing him to disperse and the area to return to what it was.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata spoke loud enough for him to hear

She rushed to him as he started to break down she whispered sweet nothings and anything else she could think of to calm him, she even told him that even if she didn't want to and he probably wouldn't want to hear it she told him they were even more alike than she'd thought.

"I'll love you…even if you break, even if I break even if I should die I'll…never stop" Hinata spoke slowly

Naruto in his mind…and body he knew she was forgiven but his heart was something else he wanted to tell her but something broke through his mind before he could something…he wished he had during his childhood.

"Hello…my son"

"Who…are you?" Naruto asked

"Your mother who else?" She asked him with an _are you stupid_ look

He ran to her as even more tears spilled he held her clinging to her; Kushina had a sentimental moment…but felt all the more guilty for what happened before he was even a day old she needed to help him get back on the right path

"You need to forgive her…" She said softly

"Huh?" Naruto asked

"Everyone makes mistakes, son she made one as well, not necessarily as bad as others have made, but she's waited for you for so long some one like that may feel as though they don't deserve to be with that person…even after waiting for so long…she's perfect!"

"Nani!"

"A girl like that she's honestly the best choice for you, she may be quiet but she loves you more than I thought she did and on a plus if you do marry her you'd be that much closer to being hokage, not to mention she's a looker, I'd love to see my grandchildren with you two as the parents!" She spoke with a high pitched squeal

He looked down with a small smile and she knew as well as he did she wouldn't be around much longer so she would make it short...so she would be able to hold him just...a bit longer

"Remember son, we love you…just as much as she does and I honestly think if you weren't there for that poor girl she wouldn't be here this is a simple gift the simplest gift you could give that would give her the happiness of nine lives" Kushina spoke while she slowly faded grabbing a hold of her son one last time holding him with all her might

"Mom…" Naruto said softly

"I know I'm fading but…don't worry hunny you'll see me…no us again I think that girl will keep you occupied until then though" She chuckled softly even though on the inside she felt tears well up

"Do us proud…show _everyone_ what you're made of…I love you my beloved son"

**A/N: This was **_**going**_** to be continued even further but I have to go out of town and won't be home till wensday so it'll be a two parter that I can't finish for a few days hopefully this will keep tie you over till I get back! **


	17. True strength isn't in the eyes

**True strength isn't all in the eyes**

_Don't rely on sight alone_

"You're making my job so much more annoying than it really is, just die so I can kill the chosen"

"I'm afraid the both of us have a common goal so I really can't let you kill them" Sasuke sneered

"And you!" Sasuke looked over an evil gleam in his eyes

"Don't think I haven't forgotten about the both of you, after he's dead your both next"

"Ok…first off were at a mutual agreement that this douche over there needs to die, you don't need to go threatening your only source of help…ass hole"

Sai sent a lion made entirely of ink after the man of conflicts only for it to be smeared away when it vanished, Sasuke and Kuro charged him with their respective signature skills making contact with the green armored man he reacted by grabbing their wrists and flinging them above his head, before he could do any damage a light blue haired blur came out of nowhere striking the man in the face killing him instantly the barrier bust into an out rimmed explosion Sasuke and Kuro landed and looked at their new assailant with intrigue.

"Who are you…?"

* * *

Kisame found Itachi _finally_ after searching around he was still in that basement looking into what seemed to be an empty compartment dark and seemed to be void of life, itachi loved the place he had time to think, time to work, time…to feel the weight of his actions before going back to the façade he built up so well so that his brother would be able to strike him down, so that his brother would be able to live a normal life, because he had to strike down his whole family because of the foolish decisions they made.

"_You won't ever forgive me…will you Sasuke?" _

"What's wrong Itachi?" Kisame asked in a bored manner

Itachi panicked and went back into his stoic mannerisms he couldn't afford to show weakness to a man such as Kisame, _especially_ Kisame

"I did it, I created the perfect one" He said softly

"What…do you mean?" Kisame asked

"He has the byakugan the stamina and chakra of a Jinchuriki and just to tweak it I added the abilities of the sharingan all that I know of anyway…I sped up his growing process I started this ever since I got those two in here" Itachi confessed

"Wait…you mean you" Kisame asked

"Yes he's _their_ child"

"You…actually"

"In truth it wasn't hard at all, all I had to do was collect samples and change a bit of his mentality so that he'd obey me and only me, with this will see how well they fair, he'll bring back his _father_ so we can have a little...chat"

* * *

"I'm looking…for my parents" The teen confessed

"What do you mean? you're like sixteen aren't you?" Sakura asked

"For kami's sake don't speak do you know how annoying your voice is…stupid whore" Kuro said nonchalantly

"I don't really think whores the correct word sempai she's too much of a man to be one" Sai commented

"Valid point Sai, but she still shouldn't talk…at all"

"Want me to go get some rope and cover up her mouth so she can't talk?" Karin asked sarcastically

"_Yes,_ do it go get some" Kuro responded

"You're…serious aren't you?" Karin asked

"I don't think he is but it gives me the perfect chance to draw bondage!" Sai said in a stoic manner

"Will you bastards shut up he's heading off towards the temple!" Sasuke commanded

"Well then keep your bitch in line" (Ok…that came out better in my head…and that just totally sounded like something a pimp would say)

"First off she isn't my bitch, second your just mad because she chose me over you and your stupid ideals, that could never be as more twisted and deluded-"

"As you are? You don't seem to realize the person your working for, is just using you, and will kill you when he sees your usefulness is at its end, but a stupid emo dip shit like yourself wouldn't understand what that means, am I right?" Sai said shocking the others

"Why you-"

"We don't have time for this lets go dammit!"

Sai, quickly used his drawing abilities to draw up a bird that took them towards the temple they hoped to make it ahead of the strange person but somehow luck was _not_ on their side

* * *

"**Seems I underestimated you drastically" **The Guardian said boomingly

"**You broke free of every type of strain I put on you, I will believe in your conviction; your love for each other brought back something I'd never thought I'd feel again"**

"Yatta!" Naruto cried out and squeezed Hinata till she couldn't move

"We don't have time to celebrate, we need to move on" Shino commented

"But-" Naruto hesitated

"The longer this takes the more people will come to try and assassinate us, we don't have time to lollygag" Neji said in agreement

"**Chidori!**" The group froze the visage of someone in what seemed to be a black cloak ran into the temple

"I…Finally **found you!**"

**A/N I ran out of steam…I kinda had thought out what to do for the part after this instead of this chapter so it was really hard to write, but I'll make it up to you, otherwise what kinda writer would I be (If I even am one at all?) I started two other stories but don't worry they will NOT interfere with this story at all, I have no problem updating two stories OH and I started a AU from what arises from a destroyed village I'll post the summery here: oh right, next capter shall be dramaticly angsty I HAVE SPOKEN!**

What if Naruto _didn't_ hold back when confronting Hiashi and instead killed him, and lets say he got away with it, how would it effect the hyuga's for better or worse only time will tell (Because its AU I altered some stuff, not _that _much but I'll explain one thing that I'll be explaining in this story, but of course sooner for reasons otherwise I haven't decided on when this'll take place yet probably post time skip. I'll have to work it out but I've already started with rough ideas


	18. Parenthood: war on the horizon

**Parenthood**

"_**What does it mean…to be a parent?"**_

Today couldn't have been better in well Azusa's eyes he _finally_ found his parents after searching for _hours_ he had such an evil grin on his face it was making his body quiver to the point even he felt sick just having it.

"Who…are you?" Naruto asked

The hidden boy almost wanted to laugh until he died his _own_ father didn't recognize him, although he in the first place never knew he existed and by all – as much as the laws of nature have to do with this, he shouldn't be alive at this moment, but he was.

"If I told you I was you're child…would you believe me?" He asked almost laughing from the pure irony of this situation, his father never knew his father, and in this case his father never knew his son…pathetic

"Wh-What how's…Oh wait I KNEW IT THE STORK NINJA DOES EXIST KIBA YOU OWE ME 1,000 ryo!" Naruto shouted as he soon realized the weight of what he just said not to mention the fact he had a kid who was already _his _age…confusion struck him.

"But wait if you're my kid…why aren't you, you know a baby?" He asked honestly perplexed

"Itachi-sama enhanced my growth rate drastically I even have…" He stopped mid sentence as a evil grin came over his face as glowing red eyes came flaring over, the sharingan but that wasn't all the veins in his eyes came sprouting out as well as a red cloak of chakra surrounding him.

"I don't think I'm the only one who realized this…but if Naruto is already strong enough to take out a few akatsuki members single handedly and Hinata's able to fight some herself being the strongest kunoichi in her year…what the _fuck_ does that make their kid?" Kiba asked

"You know for once I think you're right…and sadly it's the worst time to be right seeing as it'll probably be our downfall" Shino said in his monotone voice

"I was searching for you; my parents now let us become a real family…" He said as he inched closer to the pale eyed hyuga heiress but was stopped by the older hyuga in the present room.

"Ah, uncle Neji" He hissed out which made the Hyuga prodigy squirm with discomfort as he looked into the double blood line limit he possessed

"_Please_ get out of the way I wish to see my mother" He said in an almost robotic rehearsed tone to which Neji concentrated even more on protecting the younger hyuga from harm

"Very well…you leave me no choice, good bye uncle" He said as a purple sphere appeared in his hand in the shape of a rasengan big enough to remove his torso from the rest of his body.

"There is **no** way you are my kid!" Naruto shouted as he ran towards the cloaked teen

"Oh, why is that?" He taunted

"Because any son of mine would never harm another unless it was to protect his precious people!" He proclaimed as he directed a rasengan towards the purple sphere, yet the closer he got to it the more he could feel his chakra it was _so_ close to his but…**so** tainted it just wanted to make him sick, when the orbs collided he could feel the evil in the teen in front of him it was almost as if it was a second skin to him.

"Sai lets go…we can't let them do this alone!" Kuro shouted as he ran towards the collision Sai followed as well as…Sasuke

"What, you want to help!" Kuro asked

"If some kid who was created by my brother wants to kill all of you, I'll kill him…then you" He said with an evil glint in his eyes

"Fool, Sai take care of thi-"His words cut off as the cloaked teen charged the charging group he sent a rasengan at the group which Sasuke countered with a chidori, Sai slashed at both parties when they jumped back a sa seru was in the teens face and a rasengan was inches away from Sasuke's, who quickly shot a stream of lightning dispersing the ball of energy he was about to activate his blood limit when a fist slammed into his face knocking him out of the fight effectively, Naruto looked behind him to see the two anbu agents struggling with consciousness.

"What…what did you do!" Naruto asked

A Smirk came across what could be seen from the boys face he removed his hood, his light brown hair was in the same messy replica of Naruto's although his eyes…he had pupils but the iris's were clear with a hint of blue All of the ninja stared on in disbelief.

"I'm part hyuga…how else?" He asked with a smirk

"WAIT! I have an idea!" Kiba shouted

"What's…this marvelous idea you idiot?" Neji asked he _had _to be a smart ass

"IF Naruto's kid is here now all we have to do…is have someone else impregnate her then this kid won't exist!"

"You IDIOT how…this isn't some time paradox the kid was artificially created making Hinata give birth to another kid even while this one is alive **won't** make him disappear where did you even get this from!" Hanabi asked annoyed

"Well I just thought…"

"NO more thinking what you just said is something I'd expect from Naruto…ok no I'd expect the both of you to use both of you're small amounts of brain power to come up with that one actually…" Neji stated as he ran towards the brown haired teen

"My name is Azusa…mother, father….please let us be a **family!**"

Red chakra emerged from his body his eyes the blue tint turned red instantly and his pupils feral and silted

"**I won't take no for an answer!" **

"Then…how about a quick death?" A voice came from the entrance

"Wait…aren't you?"

Neji took the opportunity to drag off Hinata to the side to keep her from getting caught in a fight hat was sure to ensue.

Blue iris's hung on the blonde's features ocean blue into electric blue…and fear settled into them

"Sasuke…he wants you to come back…but first this pest needs to die he'll be a hindrance to our plans…" Ryoku said in an even voice

"What about Naruto and your brother!" Sasuke asked confused and dazed from the hit he received earlier

"Naruto…we don't even have killer bee yet as for my brother he hasn't received the second embodiment yet…when he does we gather all nine and gather my sibling's to gain complete control…until then let them carry on in some hopeless journey war is upon us." Ryoku said softly staring intently at the blonde as he struck down the brown haired teen without a moments notice

"What the **fuck!**" Naruto shouted

"Why do you care…you don't even think of him as a son yet you care when I strike him down…so hypocritical" Ryoku said as he dragged Sasuke out of the temple

"WAIT!...We, We have a score to settle you bastard!" Kuro shouted as he lazily ran towards his brother

"Why, you're becoming like Sasuke more and more…yet the only thing I want from you is what's inside I really don't give a shit if you live or die so long as I get what I want…you're just a walking container until I get what I want until then- He stopped mid sentence

He stabbed the teen in the gut he fell next to the brown haired teenager with a soft thud, Hinata _wanted_ so bad to strike down the main who harmed not only her child (even if it wasn't from her it was still _from_ her,) as well as her friends but she was being held back by her cousin.

"Let me go Neji-Nii!" She squirmed

"What are you saying he'll kill you don't interfere!" He said but his body protested slightly and she got away she ran for the man with no intention to stop

"HINATA!" Neji screamed they all looked towards the Hyuga heiress in shock and awe, Naruto had a deer in headlights look when he noticed what she was planning to do he got up even if his body wanted to stop him his heart wouldn't.

She attacked he sidestepped and hit her in the face with the butt of his sword she stumbled but kept attacking when Sasuke intervened Sai prevented his attack from reaching her, Naruto charged in attacking side by side with Hinata their son – still alive if only by a thread looked on in amazement.

"_If only…I could've actually gotten to know you…my parents…I…."_

A red spirit flew from the teen into the prone body of the black haired teenager next to him he understood why his brother was here…and now why he wanted to attack them…he wanted to cause this he wanted to kill him so he would be complete…to think all they did was help him complete that goal.

Naruto launched another rasengan which was parried by a Burakkuhoru* which completely absorbed Naruto's rasengan, in his state of confusion Ryoku stabbed Naruto in the arm and mustered up a kick that sent him flying, Hinata looked back for a split second only to be hit in the face and was close to being stabbed when Neji stopped the blade in its tracks although he didn't have to wait for the pain to settle in because Kiba rushed in with a fang over fang and Shino sent in his chakra bugs but all the white haired man did was stop Kiba's attack with his sword and used dark energy to dissipate the bugs, the man then turned away from the group and stalked off with the uchiha and the rest of team Hebi.

Kiba got up and looked around the area surveying the damage done to the group he then turned to Neji and then Naruto looking at them directly in the eye a gleam of seriousness in his features.

"Guys" He paused

"I think were fucked"

**~What Sasuke may have thought…about her (Before they met in my story)~**

"_I saw you again that night, you're emerald eyes…light up the night I want to tell you how I feel about you but I can't I never can, because I have no reason to live other than to kill, when I try to tell you all that comes out are harsh words because I can't let you get close…every time I want to write out my feelings they always end up as a hate speech rather than a proclamation of love it hurts knowing you love me as much as you do when I can't show you how I feel, because if I do, he'll use it against me, he'll hurt you to hurt me more than any mortal wound could it has been years and I still haven't done what I've intended but…when I do finish what I intended…will you still wait for me to come back…will I still have a place in you're heart that I never knew how to get because I was ignorant to my own selfish desire for revenge when it is and never will be true 'revenge' because even now…he still sees me as his little brother no matter how much stronger no matter how much hatred I amass for him and it hurts to know that I'm killing someone who loves me even now because I'm selfish in more ways then one, if you find this, know that even if I die I want you to know I died loving you, Sakura. _

_- Sasuke._

**A/N Sorry this took forever, ex girlfriend drama…my brother came back from Iraq…all that good stuff I'm utterly annoyed but I'm back to writing I wanted to flesh out the son they had…but really the way I did it I honestly couldn't figure out how without making it all about him, if you want I can but I can't guarantee it'll be that long because as you can tell…no childhood I'll flesh him out if the time comes for it, as for now the white haired man's back, I'm TRYING to make Kuro and ryoku's relationship different from Sasuke and itachi and well it is but it isn't it's a hate – I want to rip you're spine from your body and use it as a belt and use your head as a ash tray type thing speaking of which I need to work on popularities faults dammit. Review if you wish and NO MORE SCHOOL I'll be working more now…ok not really I will but I won't this guy needs a job like…hard core but I'll still update hopefully once a day so I can finish this.**

**A/E**

**Burakkuhoru – Black hole**


	19. Aftershock: Plans and pain

"Just now figure that out…?" Shino asked sarcastically

Everyone had at least in some way been injured ether mentally or physically none the less it wasn't as bad as it could've been, Sakura took it upon herself to heal the injured party since she gad been asked to stay…as did the rest of team Hebi…well except Sasuke he was dragged off, not even five minutes after they left Ryoku sent them back inside to keep an eye on the blonde since he had _pressing matters to attend to _that had to do with the Uchiha, did she mind; Yes cloud she really do _anything_ about it; No she was stuck with the intense awkwardness that ensued not even three seconds after she started healing their wounds, she stayed downcast the whole time she knew they all had looks of hatred and killing intent that she wasn't about to face head on.

"_Only four more…I'll take care of Kuro first he's out cold, it'd be harder taking care of Neji…let alone Hinata or Naruto_" Sakura thought sadly as she placed her hand over the black haired boys head a hand snapped to it forcefully she could feel her bones close to breaking, no matter how much or how little pain she's known pain was and still is pain and it hurts so much worse when someone you care for was doing it.

"L-Let go…it hurts!" She winced

He left go reluctantly as she moved her hand away his eyes were a light black color almost a dark shade of grey but the pupils were even darker he looked at her with un-interest and sat up looking at her in the face eyes unmoving.

"I'm going to ask you a series of questions, answer them honestly or you won't be leaving" He said his tone completely void of that _ice_ or hatred it was blunt to the point, as if he didn't see a point in **trying** to sound menacing but that's what made it hurt even more.

"Why are you back here…what did that sperm hair colored bastard mean by war and how long will we have to warn the village?" He asked looking away from her

"Ryoku wanted us to watch Naruto, as for war I honestly have no clue at all" She said looking at his tanned features he was the exact opposite of his brother…but the more she talked to him the more he was becoming like him…well that was only directed at _her_ but it showed more prominently now than before.

The both of them got up and walked over towards Naruto who was holding Hinata one-armed as he was relaying what he remembered about the difference in power to Neji, before he finished the two walked up Naruto visibly stiffened

"I'm here to heal your wounds, you don't have to say or do anything but this is what I've been tasked with" She said as if she rehearsed it over and over in her sleep

"Don't…touch me" Hinata said softly as Sakura inched towards her

"But-"

"You and that organization caused my offspring; my child to die, even if I didn't give birth to him…I still wanted to get to know him to love him…but _you, __**you**_took him away you and your twisted reasons and your half hearted attempts to get love so selfishly denying someone who loved you a life you wish you yourself could have…you don't deserve to be here, you don't deserve to even be _near_ Naruto-kun, and I definitely don't want you near me or I'll…**I'll**!" Naruto quickly held her tighter to calm her down tears fell to the ground and Neji ushered her away from the two, she stood near the wall with a hurt look, Kuro didn't leave her, he reveled in her ironic torment.

"Why…did this happen" She asked herself

"Do you honestly have to ask yourself that or are you just that shallow minded that you don't get it…?" Kuro asked as he leaned against the wall near the pinkette

"You chose to leave us and follow a man, no **boy** who wants to have a gigantic pity party for himself and the biggest present he can give himself is killing a village he used to live in and in the center of it all but his best friends body on a pike directly in the middle of it as a testament to whatever horrible trauma he's gone through…not to mention you played with someone's emotions, someone Hinata-sama loves…if you still don't get it I don't know what to tell you" He said without a hint of remorse that broke her steady reservoir of calm and rationality she finally decided to question it.

"What the hell happened to you, you'd _never _say something like this!" She shouted getting everyone's attention to which he scoffed

"My tailed beast has become one with its more or less sadistic counterpart forgive me for sounding different as it'll take me time to adjust, although in all honesty this is what I've been thinking, never once did I voice it because I happened to care for you at one point, if it wasn't for your usefulness at this point, I'd kill you and the rest of your team" He said as he stalked off towards Naruto and Hinata

"When you finish leave I don't think anyone else can stand to have you around" He said seriously "To think that I…" He looked back at her teal eyes with a look she knew all to well, he turned away and walked towards Naruto and Hinata, but that didn't stop the swell of questions on her mind

"_Is his pain…stemming from…the sympathy for his friend and the bond he lost…or from…something else"_

When he finally made it over to the pair he could see the pain in their eyes albeit he was indifferent towards it since he'd never been in this situation, granted he took empathy on them because of the bond they shared and the immeasurable odds they were faced with.

"If what that _man_ said was true the both of you will have to work on teamwork skills, more or less work on jutsu's the both of you can combine into one the both of you together would be a asset that would be practically unstoppable in the presence of even Madara"

"Look…can't we discuss this some other time, right now jutsu's aren't my main priority" Naruto looked down his blue irises dulled by the pain he felt after killing his own 'son' Kuro complied of course and stalked off towards the rest of the group

* * *

"_**This isn't how the joining should've gone you'll be lucky if it ends by the end of the day, if the shock of another system of chakra doesn't kill you first"**_

"_I can't die yet…I still have more things to do and I still have more things I want to do, to see, even if it sounds selfish"_

"_**Then I'll do what I can…don't expect it to be a walk in the park though"**_

"_Of course"_

* * *

"Ok, ok Shino I get it I fucked up by saying that, do you want me to apologize?" Kiba asked rhetorically

"What'd be the point you went and pointed out everything no one wanted to hear not to mention caused Hinata to cry by your pour of negative out bursts she's trying so **hard** not to breakdown and give up, the only thing keeping her afloat is Naruto as for the rest of us encouraging her, everyone **but **you, all you've done so far is cause problems, do you really love her that much that you'd destroy everything she's worked, no _strived _for just for some petty mock happiness that would be detrimental not only to her but to everyone putting their lives on the line to help her succeed to acquire not just what she wants but what everyone in the village needs, to have two powers coming together, you **idiot!"**

Kiba stared at him blank faced for what seemed minutes when in reality he was just soaking up what Shino said due to his absence Sai took the time to draw his facial features in exact detail only to show it off to everyone as his _'I shit myself face'_

"If you still insist to continue being a nuance to my sister I'll make sure you get what's coming to you, she may be frail and shy but if its one thing I can vouch for it's this; she'd die if it meant she could be with that blonde sack of bricks I won't let you mess that up, luckily for you, you aren't hated like the pink bitch, now honestly, what will it be stop being an idiot or be at the blunt end of Naruto's anger pick carefully…seriously as hard as you possibly can so you **don't** pick the worst choice ever."

Naruto was still as close as he could possibly be to the hyuga heiress completely shocked at how calm she was even if she was crying her eyes out he had to think of something to say _anything_

"Don't worry hime, when we have a child…he won't be neglected, he won't be sad, he won't have to search endlessly for his parents…our child will be loved…our child will never go a day alone our child will have the most caring and supporting mother he could have – and the most amazing father he could have, if I do say so myself" He softly chuckled

"Can we…name him after the one we lost?" She asked innocently

"I was going to ask you the exact same thing" He grinned a big as he could even on the inside he was breaking from having to see a child that was technically his killed in front of him, he swore he'd never allow his child to go a day alone yet he failed that this very day, even if he didn't know that said kid even existed it still hurt him more each and every second he thought about it.

* * *

Outside Sasuke wasn't having the best five minute discussion ever

"You want me to _what?_" He asked again

"Knock her up it's that simple you do that Naruto will go ballistic and come running into our trap"

"Nice plan but you forget I'm alone on this one and hell knows what that group is capable of as of now!" Sasuke countered

"If that's really how you feel, I'll help you out, just this once but conquering the hidden leaf will be a task you will have to accomplish on your own"

"Couldn't we just…kidnap her I mean when you think about it, even if getting her pregnant worked it wouldn't make a difference if I just ended up killing her that and it'd take months to even make an appearance they wouldn't find out until it made no difference especially since they'd be dead before then anyway, we could just say I did and in turn I wouldn't have to do it…" Sasuke responded

"Do you _really _have a problem doing this?" Ryoku asked "I'd assume you'd be just _fine_ destroying whatever Naruto loved"

"Yeah if she wasn't already deflowered if she was still innocent I'd give me more of a rush of eagerness but…this really doesn't"

"Are you _really_ going to start getting picky I mean you may as well just go sit in a bush and I'll go do it in front of all of them myself you conceded needle dick bastard" Ryoku said in a annoyed tone clearly full of agitation

"Be my guest" Sasuke said nonchalantly

"Oh fuck you, you know I can't do that I have to report to Madara-sama" He sighed

"Then why bring it up when you know nether of us would do it…" Sasuke asked

"Because I assumed you'd be fine with doing it I guess I was wrong if you can't even do this how can you kill a whole village?"

"Oh don't you…"

"What the hell are you two doing out here?" Sugetsu asked

"Ryoku wants me to impregnate Hinata so Naruto will come like a moth to the flame so we can capture him" Sasuke said bluntly

Sugetsu looked at him like a he would any fish a blank uncaring stare

"Yeah…wouldn't do that that other hyuga guy looks like he'd kill you in some horrible ways not to mention trench coat looks like he'd send bugs of your dick if you look at him wrong" Sugetsu said nonchalantly

"Forget I even brought the whole idea up the both of you are useless if you can't even do that the _least_ you can do is seclude her from the rest of the group and ruff her up a bit"

"I…guess, I mean he'd probably _still_ go nine tails and kill us soon after she got back to the group" Sasuke said logically

"…That's why you capture her and hold her hostage but leave enough room for him to see what you've done…for the love of kami you two are _fucking_ stupid" Ryoku shouted as he left the scene

"What a prick…why do we listen to him again?" Sugetsu asked

"Because he can kill the both of us before I could even activate my blood limit" Sasuke said in an uncaring and defeated tone

"_Right…_forgot about that" Sugetsu said as if getting hit by bricks

**Sorry it dragged on so long, I'm getting my wisdom teeth removed today so I wanted it to be longer that and my birthdays this month : D sooo I'll update tomorrow or later on tonight after I wake up from whatever pain I'm in**

**AzureEnd-**


	20. Thank you

**Thank you…**

**Without you I'd be nothing more than a blind fool**

**A/E I have no clue how many chapters I have left of this story in me but hopefully I'm not close to done yet ( Actually I'm not I **_**still**_** have to write the chapters after this that aren't for young children…because I was asked to –shudders- actually I'm still thinking about that I haven't decided yet) As for chapters…I'm hoping to get to at **_**least**_** thirty I'll probably go past that though, as for this I'm hoping you enjoy my stupid comedy because that's what this chapter has (I know I suck at it just bare with it)**

Walking, Running it made no difference they had to get away from that place, it felt like ages an eternity, but in truth it may have been a few hours but they made it to a town a small, rural town nothing short of out of the ordinary but it would be enough, for what Kuro had in mind it would save everyone if he had anything to say about it.

Though it didn't help that Kiba thought we should keep one and kill the others, only reason he wanted one alive so he could prove his dominance…even pinky wasn't happy about that.

"Once we get into town…I have some training for the newly weds to be think of it as a wedding gift, although this one comes with a high price tag"

"What do you mean…by that?"

"Exactly what I meant, what I'm going to give you is a jutsu the both of you will be able to use, down side is you may die from chakra depletion, it's a gamble" _But…It'll protect you even after…_

"W-What, why would we need a jutsu that could kill us!

"It won't kill you…if you use _its _power"

Naruto clutched at his gut and seemed to zone out for a few moments Hinata stared at the blonde with worry in her eyes, if she could possibly die just to learn a jutsu would it be worth it…what if it was useless?

"Um…Kuro-kun…what exactly would this jutsu do?" Hinata asked

He turned away looking towards the town for a few seconds before turning around

"The ultimate Rasengan, I say ultimate because using your chakra along with his and using the love the both of you share for each other will boost its strength, you'll be invincible.

"If you knew they could do this, why didn't you say so before!" Kiba perked up

"Because at one given point this was just a simple mission not us running for our lives and having the possibility of dying in the next few days" Neji spoke for the black haired teen

"Even so…"

"Kiba…Its best you give up while your ahead, just go…molest Sakura or something take your mind off it" Shino berated

Neji and Kuro both received a mental image…and gagged

"Shino we had this talk, we don't speak of anything sexual especially when it comes to her…that's overkill to the highest degree"

Neji cleared his throat to signal the dropping of the subject

"I think…it'd be best to disguise ourselves, this town is pretty old they probably don't get a lot of ninjas around here, it'd be best to play it safe" Neji mused

"Well…we can't just say we waltzed in for some vacation what are we going to do?" Naruto commented

Neji sat for a moment before an idea formed in his head almost instantly

"Since you and Hinata are already engaged that can be your cover, as for the rest of us…" Neji stopped for a moment

"Shino you'll take the role of the priest you have the calmest presence, Kiba you'll have to take the role of being Sakura's boyfriend since you can't keep your hands off her Hanabi and I will take the obvious role of being relatives, Sai since you seem to love painting an aspiring painter will be easy enough K-"

"BUT NO DRAWING DICKS!" Naruto shouted

"You're just mad because yours is small" Sai berated

"It isn't small, tell em Hinata-chan!"

This is when the group put her on the spot…and when Hinata's put on the spot…she faints and that's exactly what she did

"She didn't answer so that means I'm right dickless" Sai retaliated

"I'm not dickless dammit!"

"Sai, that's enough it's getting stupid if he doesn't have a clear mind he may end up killing himself" Shino shouted

"Not to sound like a prude but I really do wonder if he's gay or not" Karin looked towards the Emotionless anbu agent

"We don't question it…if he is he is, if he isn't then he isn't" Kuro responded

"Is…that okay?" She questioned

"Its worked so far, don't fix what isn't broken" He responded

"We should head towards the main road it'd be strange if we came in from anywhere else" Neji remarked breaking them from the awkward conversation.

"Oh, well this'll be fun won't it" Kiba said sarcastically while clinging onto Sakura

"Will you let me go; I'm tired of doing everything you want me to do just because I'm a prisoner!" Sakura shouted

"If it isn't me it's someone else and trust me I think everyone else's ideas are a lot worse than mine so deal with it bitch!"

"Kiba quit being a dick and let her go your entering a town she's playing the role of your girlfriend, that and you are a complete dominatrix and it happens to piss me off so quit the bullshit" Kuro shouted

"Okay, sergeant ass hole" A fist flew into his face

"Shut the hell up for at least twenty minutes your snide comments are even more annoying than when Naruto used to shout _**believe it**_ every twenty seconds" Neji retaliated

"Hey!" Naruto whined

If it was anyone else, and when anyone else meant any one else out of the males of the group excluding Sai he would've ripped out the persons jugular, of course if he did that to Naruto it'd just grow back and he'd be in deep shit, Neji would just poke him somewhere and he'd die, Kuro would probably rip his leg off and shove it down his throat and set him on fire, Shino…would probably have bugs corrode his unmentionables and send bugs to crawl into his body and kill him from the inside out…while he gets to sit there and deal with it.

Naruto carried Hinata towards the inn when they got inside the town, it was simple Neji told the towns people that his cousin had an accident and fainted they quickly took shelter before anyone could raise suspicion they quickly paid for rooms on the top floor, apparently being in a rural town warrants you to have a huge inn…go figure?

"Naruto, when she wakes up, will begin" Kuro said softly

Naruto sat on the bed near his soon to be wife and recollected his thoughts for a moment thinking about what was to come and what his future would hold he thought of how life would be with a family, a family with a supporting mother who cared about her children who supported her husband and who would always be there no matter what happened the only answer that kept ringing back was the girl sleeping next to him.

"_You…really are the one person I've been searching for all along aren't you…Hinata-hime" _

Kuro stopped outside the door and started ahead for a second feeling a presence he thought long dead

"_You're getting closer…aren't you…?" _

* * *

"You've got it, just mix in the chakra!"

The mid day air…it made even this bearable it'd been at least two hours since they began this _death trap_ getting their chakra on the exact level took longer than anything but mixing in the foxes chakra would be the hardest part.

"C'mon, you damn fox!" Naruto shouted the red chakra flared instantly and the Rasengan formed with a full purple color the edges; the same as Rasenshuriken were pink, and Naruto…to say the least wasn't happy

"WHAT IS THIS!"

"It's…a Rasenshuriken?" Kuro remarked sarcastically

"IT'S PURPLE WITH PINK FRILLIES WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO DO WITH THIS!

"**Can you please stop yelling I gave you my power the least you can do is stop bitching…my ears are sensitive"**

"That…throw it towards that mountain"

"Why?" Naruto asked

"Just do it" Kuro responded

Naruto threw the purple ball of energy as hard as he could and when it came in the proximity of the mountain the whole entire area was gone in a matter of seconds the only thing left, was a crater the size of Konoha

"See, happy you got a new jutsu and even if it looks frilly it's the strongest weapon you got"

Naruto looked on agape before he soon felt chakra exhaustion as for Hinata; she was already on the ground.

"W-What the hell is this?" Naruto said weakly

"This is what I meant by death, the chakra you use is immense so much so that after you use it you don't realize that your chakra is nearly depleted, Hinata will have to rest you need to get her back and have Sakura take a look at her"

At first Naruto looked reluctant the only reason he agreed was because he really didn't want Hinata to die although he didn't trust Sakura but after everything Hinata did for him, and he was never around to notice or for that matter pay attention he had to do something for her, of course, it wasn't only because of that, he found someone he could connect to on a better level than he had with Sakura, Hinata listened to him, comforted him without the harsh words without the urgency to leave or to punish him for simply being a kid sometimes because even if he is a ninja he needs time to goof off other wise he'd probably become a cold heartless ninja like so many others became, and it was those cold heartless ninja who tried to kill him and he would **never** become like them.

"Oh and if I'm not back by dawn head on out" Naruto looked back flabbergasted

"W-What do…you mean?"

A gust of wind pushed the blonde and Hyuga heiress out of the clearing Naruto was opt to running back in but that little voice in the back of his mind forbade it he picked up Hinata Bridal style and ran back for the inn.

The man in front of the black haired Jinchuuriki made his skin crawl far worse than whatever his brother could do he looked into the soulless blue eyes the man had as he walked out of the dust.

"Hello…_father_"

* * *

As soon as Naruto got back to the door of the inn an explosion of fire and chunks of molten rock flew from every direction Naruto quickly ran inside to meet his friends cascading out of the inn forcing him out without even a second notice they were back in the clearing.

The scene was a bit overpowering a claymore was stabbed into their friends chest, as for the standing above, he was clearly dead by the outer rim of his chest being the only thing from keeping his body from falling in half.

Naruto and the others quickly ran to the black haired teen's side his breathing staggering his face pale he looked at all of them at least once before he looked towards the sky.

"Naruto…Help me…lift my arm up" Kuro said in between labored breaths

A small flame shot into the sky and soon vanished leaving nothing no sign of it ever being there.

**Back in Konoha**

Kakashi was hiding out in a tree reading his usual material when a fireball flew into the book disintegrating it almost instantly the copy Nin could only look on in horror.

"**NOOOOOOO MY BOOOOOK! I JUST GOT TO THE FAPPING PART!" **

Realizing he said that out loud in front of someone he wished he didn't…he ran and Anko was right behind him.

"If you like fapping so much let me _help_ you!"

"NOOOOOO YOU HAVE A PENIS!"

**Back in the clearing**

Kuro finally passed on, after laughing at something the rest of them had no clue of Kiba suggested cremation he was quickly hit in the face by _Sai_ of all people saying that he can still be of use which raised the eyes of some of the other members of the group.

"How can he actually be of use, he's dead!" Hanabi said her tone willed her not to cry, true she had never really talked to the teen but…death wasn't something she could look at and not feel something.

"Stress r-"

"REALLY you'd relive yourself on your dead sempai!" Naruto shouted appalled

"No, no _**in**_"

"That's not any better you sick bastard!" Naruto retaliated

"Hey wait I have an idea!" Sakura shouted above the violence

"Is it about healing Hinata, true she'll recover eventually but this is ridiculous!" Naruto Shouted as Neji quietly nodded

"I can bring him back" Sakura commented ignoring Naruto's previous statement

"And how do you plan on doing that..?"

"Do we have any stimulants? She asked and almost instantly Neji and Shino caught it

"No, no way in hell are you going to do that" Neji shouted

"It's really the only way" Sakura reasoned

"If by some chance this works…do you realize how unbelievably pissed he'd be if he woke up to that hell the only one who probably wouldn't would be Kiba!"

When those words left his mouth the rest of them caught on.

"Ew are you serious, that's necrophilia!" Karin said softly

She paused

"Wait why does it have to be you, why can't I do it!" She argued

"I thought you thought it was gross, ether way it won't work because the person has to bite you mine is released by chakra"

"How…about we just leave and forget about this?" Kiba reasoned

"Since when did you stop caring about your friends!" Sakura shouted

"When that friend will come back to life assume I had something to do with it and **kill me**"

"He…he makes a point actually" Shino reasoned

"That and none of us really wanna see you naked" Karin whispered

"I herd that and you're flatter than I am!"

"Oh yeah right you could flip pancakes on those things!"

"You're so flat you could use coins to stuff your bra!"

"How can any of you even tell if one of you is flatter than the other just do what your going to do or will be leaving!" Neji shouted

"Hey wait what about Hinata-Chan!" Naruto said in an irate manner

"Use food pills fishcake!" Sakura said in an irritated tone

"_Fishcake…_No one calls me fishcake!"

* * *

"_So, I'm finally going off to heaven, I didn't think it'd be this peaceful..."_

Kuro soon herd panting and moaning and felt pleasure unimaginable all over him, true it felt amazing but…he was confused

"_Is…this part of heaven is this some…type of amazing feeling I'll feel everyday or something?"_

He didn't get a response all he herd was _come back_ every once in awhile deciding against the voice walked towards the light instead of which way the voice was calling him, when the light faded he realized he was inside a body.

"_I must be inside my body so in heaven I can use my own body?" _

The panting was louder than it was before he opened his eyes and quickly closed them again

"_Dammit that light was a trick I must've gone to hell!" _

He opened his eyes again and noticed he was in the clearing again he looked down and realized what the two of them where doing and he quickly panicked.

"**WHAT THE FUCK! NARUTO I TOLD YOU IF I DIE NOT TO LET PEOPLE HAVE SEX WITH MY DEAD BODY!" **

"He's back…" Neji said nonchalantly

"And…he's pissed" Naruto commented

"**Where the hell is Kiba!" **

"_Shit" _

Before he could get up or attempt to get up with his body as frail as it was since he was supposed to be dead…Sakura _finished_ which…made him that much more angry.

"**DAMMIT!"**

"Kiba human sacrifice!" Naruto shouted as he carried Hinata back to the inn

"Why me!"

"Because, this was all _your_ idea" Hanabi said sarcastically

When everything settled down after a few hours and the clearing no longer usable _ever_ it was time to ask questions.

"Who…was that-"

"That was my dad, he was trying to kill me, I let him in turn he died with me, he was trying to kill the Jinchuuriki and absorb the power so he could stop Madara Uchiha" He cut off Karin's question

"But **someone** ruined my plan!"

"W-Well it doesn't matter now right he's dead and you're still alive so what's the big deal!" Kiba defended

* * *

"Now remember, over time your body may revert to its lifeless state so will have to do this from time to time to make sure you don't die" Sakura whispered

"Is this some way of getting back at me!" Kuro questioned

"What do you think?"

"_I really want to go home…"_

* * *

"The last temple, how close do you think we are to it?" Naruto asked

"Um…I think it's a few miles north of here" Hinata gently sat next to the blonde

"I wonder how everyone else at home is doing, it feels like its been years since we've been there" Naruto smiled sheepishly

"I'm sure their all right, we just need to focus on the task at hand, when we get married, the Hyuga's will finally be united and they won't be able to use the seal anymore"

"And, you won't have to be alone anymore" Naruto whispered as he wrapped an arm around Hinata's waist

"And…you'll finally have a family and people who will love you unconditionally"

"I have you don't I?"

"Of course I love you, but will be able to have start a life, the both of us…together"

"That's more than I could've ever asked for…thank you for being there for dealing with my obliviousness and thank you…for loving me"

**A/N…Yeah I was **_**going**_** to kill off the oc but…I thought it would be funnier this way, sorry this took me as long as it did, writers block, I was going to actually write out the fight, but work and such and drama I decided against it and you can thank Dakari for getting this out today instead of like….Sunday X.x **

**A/E**


End file.
